Célibataire endurci
by Elliania
Summary: Harry a tout pour être heureux: la paix, ses amis, un filleul adorable et... toutes les femmes qu'il veut! Pourquoi alors sa vie lui semble-t-elle incomplète maintenant que Ginny est de retour au pays? —PostPoudlard, basée sur les 5 premiers tomes.
1. Ch 1 La vie de tout les jours

Cette fic à un lien avec mon one-shot intitulé _Moments inoubliables_.

**Disclaimer** : Toute la base de cette histoire appartient à J.K.Rowling!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤ Célibataire endurci ¤**

* * *

**La vie de tout les jours!**

Ce matin là, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une longue chevelure blonde et bouclée. Sarah… Elle s'appelait Sarah, elle avait 21 ans et elle travaillait dans une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça, c'était tout ce qu'il savait sur elle… Oh bien sur, il savait qu'elle aimait rire, fêter, aller dans les pubs et qu'elle était du genre ''fille facile'', mais cela était très peu, comparé à ce que elle, elle devait savoir sur lui. Mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Qui est-ce qui ne connaissait pas la vie du célèbre Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu!

Personne! Tout le monde connaissait déjà son histoire et le fait qu'il ait vengé son parrain, vaincu Voldemort et qu'il soit devenu le meilleur des Aurors n'adoucissaient en rien sa célébrité. Et puis, il fallait l'admettre, le jeune Potter était devenu un très bel homme… et complètement charmeur, qui plus est!

Ce n'était pas un secret pour personne, Harry aimait les femmes et il était évident que sa situation lui était favorable; Il était 'Riche et célèbre', 'beau, grand et fort' et… très compétent! (n/a : Dans tout, je dis bien 'tout' les aspects de sa vie! lolll). Âgé de seulement 24 ans, Harry était déjà le célibataire le plus rechercher par la population féminine! Néanmoins, il préférait rester dans son solide célibat, tout en étant le parfait amant! Sarah était d'ailleurs sa dernière conquête…

Couché en cuillère contre le dos de la jeune femme, Harry dégagea délicatement les longs cheveux d'or de son amante et lui déposa un doux baiser sur son épaule dénudée. Sarah sourit dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le dos, tout en restant à proximité du torse chaud et musclé d'Harry.

« Bonjour belle endormie! » murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave.

« 'jour » répondit la concernée en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Harry rit en la voyant ainsi. La veille, elle avait été très entreprenante et très… ''femme'', mais ce matin, elle ressemblait plutôt à une petite fille qu'on venait à peine de sortir du sommeil.

« Passée une bonne nuit! » rigola-t-il.

« Plutôt oui » avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Puis, retrouvant sa grâce féline, elle s'étira avec élégance. Harry se souleva un peu, s'accotant sur son coude, le menton dans sa main et regarda les mouvements de la jeune femme avec des yeux exceptionnellement brillants.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle soudain avec amusement.

« Rien… » dit-il tout en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de son amante.

Aussitôt, celle-ci passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et tout deux approfondirent leurs baisers et leurs caresses…

… Après un long moment de pur plaisir, Harry s'écroula aux côtés de Sarah, haletant. Pour sa part, la jeune sorcière était encore sous l'ébahissement de la performance du survivant (n/a : je le vante peut-être un peu trop, là, non! lolll). Le jeune auror regarda soudain l'heure et se leva subitement.

« Harry! »

L'interpeller se retourna et regarda Sarah. Celle-ci était assise au centre du lit, un léger drap recouvrant à peine sa nudité, les jambes relevées sous son menton et les bras autours de celles-ci.

« Où vas-tu! »

« Euh… sous la douche… » commença Harry en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. « Écoute ma belle, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon filleul… Je dois vraiment y allé. »

« Bien sur, je comprend » répondit la jeune femme avec gentillesse et compréhension, mais non sans un léger ton de déception.

Harry le remarqua et sourit doucement à son amante tout en passant une main dans ses long cheveux bouclés.

« Ouais et bien » reprit-il légèrement mal à l'aise « Tu n'as qu'à faire comme chez toi le temps que je suis sous la douche, d'accord? »

« D'accord… »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, il resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant la chaleur dégourdir ses muscles quelques peu endoloris. Ses pensées vagabondèrent un long moment, mais après plusieurs minutes, il se décida à sortir. Il se sécha rapidement et s'habilla avec classe. Un pantalon de velours noir et une chemise grise, rayer bleu à la verticale (n/a : l'art de décrire le gars assied en avant de moi dans mon cours de littérature québécoise lolll). Avec agilité, il peigna ses cheveux, qu'il portait désormais plus court, avec du gel, laissant plusieurs mèches rebelles. Pour finir, il prit sa baguette, lança le sort pour faire disparaître son début de barbe et réajusta l'enchantement qui lui permettait de bien voir sans ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre de bain, il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de son studio…

Car en effet, loin de ce que l'on pourrait penser, Harry Potter ne possédait pas un énorme manoir! Non! Il avait un studio! Ces grands appartements possédants quasiment qu'une seule et unique pièce, mais ayant l'espace pour dix! Son mur droit n'était que fenêtres, lui donnant la vue sur les passant du Chemin de Traverse. Il habitait le deuxième plancher de la boutique de Quidditch et pour les sorciers qui passaient par là, les immenses fenêtres d'Harry n'apparaissaient être qu'un mur de briques. Le jeune auror avait ainsi toute l'intimité qu'il souhaitait, peu de gens étant au courant de l'emplacement de sa demeure. En fait, il n'y avait que ses amis, sa famille (n/a : Les Weasley) et quelques unes de ses amantes!

En parlant d'amante! Les yeux d'Harry balayèrent rapidement son appartement. L'immense lit, qui reposait sur une somptueuse moquette bleu, était complètement vide. Un peu plus loin, dans le coin de la pièce qu'il avait transformé en un salon magnifiquement décoré, il n'y avait aucune présence non plus… et il en était de même pour la cuisine.

Doucement, il s'approcha du lit encore défait et il y trouva une légère note. Avec un sourire, il la lu et la retint : « On remet ça quand tu veux! Sarah -xxx- » Il aimait bien la simplicité de cette jeune femme. Il plia le petit papier, le mit dans sa poche, prit avec lui le cadeau pour son filleul et sortit de son studio. Il ne devait pas être en retard pour l'anniversaire du petit sinon… Hermione le truciderait!

Ron et Hermione étaient mariés depuis 4 ans déjà. Ils habitaient un quartier moldu, mais dans un rond-point qui regroupait plusieurs familles de sorciers. Souvent, les sorciers qui peuplaient le coin avaient épousés une Moldue (ou vice versa!) ou encore, comme Hermione, avaient des origines moldues et voulaient familiariser leurs propres enfants à ce monde.

Ron respectait les valeurs de sa femme et ils vivaient, avec leurs deux enfants, dans une jolie maison de banlieue aux commodités moldues, bien que tout deux travaillaient au Ministère de la magie. Hermione était une Langue de Plomb! Son intelligence et sa facilité à résoudre des énigmes étaient des qualités idéales pour ce métier et puis, Hermione s'y plaisait bien.

Ron, pour sa part, tout comme son meilleur ami, était Auror. Lors de ses années d'études, il n'avait pas toujours eut les notes nécessaires pour devenir Auror, notamment en potions, mais le fait qu'il ait été préfet et qu'il ait participé activement à la chute de Lord Voldemort lui avait fait mériter une ''mention honorable'' de la part de Dumbledore. Le Ministère avait alors accepté d'en faire un Auror. Il faisait dorénavant équipe avec Harry et Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier, en effet, s'était finalement retourné contre son père et ses valeurs lors de sa 6e année, suite à une ''dispute familiale'', si l'on pouvait considérer que Vous-Savez-Qui faisait partit de la famille Malefoy (lolll). Le jeune Serpentard, ambitieux de nature, ne voulait pas passer sa vie à n'être qu'un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres et il était donc allé voir Dumbledore pour qu'il l'aide (n/a : classique, je sais! ¬¬ Désoler… ).

Il avait été, lui aussi, un élément important de la défaite du mage noir, mais comme plusieurs Mangemorts avaient réussis à s'échapper (notamment son propre père, Lucius Malefoy) Drago était donc devenu Auror, lui aussi (question de vengeance! Mouhahahaa). Encore aujourd'hui, les combats entre Mangemorts en Aurors étaient habituels, mais la paix était beaucoup plus présente et il n'y avait plus de crainte constante parmi les sorciers. Cela ressemblait davantage à la relation policiers/criminels qu'avaient les Moldus.

Malgré tout, tout comme Harry, Ron et Hermione, Drago avait eu le temps pour bâtir sa vie privée. À l'âge de 20 ans, le beau Serpentard avait épousé une jeune et belle… Vélane (!) répondant au doux nom d'Izabella. Deux ans plus tard, Izabella avait donnée un fils à Drago, mais malheureusement, la jeune femme était morte en donnant naissance. Elle n'avait eu que le temps d'apercevoir la frimousse du bambin avant de pousser son dernier souffle. Aujourd'hui encore, Drago vivait seul avec son fils de 2 ans, Dorian. Le petit était d'ailleurs, de l'avis de tous, le plus bel enfant que le monde sorcier ait été donné d'avoir, et Drago en était particulièrement fier!

Lorsqu'Harry transplana devant la demeure de ses deux meilleurs amis, il remarqua rapidement les grands yeux marrons de son filleul qui le guettaient par la fenêtre du salon. Aussitôt, un magnifique sourire apparu sur le visage enfantin du petit garçon et il disparut de devant la vitre. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit et une petit bombe d'énergie sortit et couru vers lui. Au moment où Harry l'attrapa et le fit tourner dans les airs, Ron apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa cadette dans les bras.

« Tu as de la chance » dit-il à Harry en souriant. « Hermione est partit faire les courses de dernières minutes il y a une heure! Elle ne saura pas à quelle heure tu es finalement arrivé. »

« Suis-je vraiment en retard? » demanda Harry en entrant dans la maison, son filleul toujours dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment regardé l'heure » répondit Ron malicieusement, tout en refermant la porte.

Harry sourit. Il savait que cette réponse serait celle qu'il donnerait à Hermione si elle cherchait à savoir si Harry avait été en retard!

« Oncle Harry » demanda soudain le fils de Ron, toujours dans les bras de son parrain. « C'est pour qui le cadeau? »

Harry rit en regardant les yeux du petit briller.

« Je ne sais pas… Qui est-ce qui fête ses 3 ans aujourd'hui! »

« MOI! » répondit-il aussitôt en levant la main dans les airs pour se désigner, un grand sourire éclairant sa petite frimousse attachante.

Ce geste spontané fit rire Harry et sourire Ron. Cela leur faisait tellement penser à Hermione et à la fierté qu'elle avait de répondre aux questions! Harry se pencha, déposa l'enfant au sol et lui donna son cadeau, magnifiquement emballé d'un papier bleu et or, brillant.

« Je peux le développer tout de suite? » demanda-t-il avec empressement, avec un diction parfaite, mais d'une voix enfantine.

« Mathias » le stoppa son père qui était entrain de déposer sa fillette dans une balançoire pour bébé. « Il te faut encore attendre mon bonhomme! Va donc le placer sur la table avec tes autres cadeaux, plutôt! »

Écoutant les ordres de Ron, Mathias partit avec son cadeau et le déposa délicatement sur la table du salon, parmi les autres paquets, non sans une moue déçue.

« C'est inhumain de lui faire ça » rit Harry.

« Mais non! » Rit Ron qui maintenant était dans la cuisine, entrain de verser du jus de pomme dans un verre pour bébé. « Il est habitué avec la mère qu'il a! »

Les rires d'Harry redoublèrent. Hermione n'était véritablement pas une mère aussi sévère que ça, mais Ron était plutôt du genre ''Je permet tout!''… Enfin, habituellement…

« Sa mère qui commence réellement à déteindre sur toi à ce que je vois! » répliqua Harry tout en rejoignant son ami dans la cuisine.

« Tiens » dit Ron, comme pour changer de sujet, tendant le verre de bébé remplis de jus de pomme à Harry.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil, perplexe et déclara, comme si le jeune père avait un léger retard mental : « Merci bien Ron, mais je peux prendre un verre normal, tu sais! »

Celui-ci roula les yeux . « Mais non idiot, c'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Krystel… Tu pourrais lui donner, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sur! » sourit Harry.

Il prit le verre, retourna dans le salon, enjamba le petit Mathias qui jouait avec son train électrique (cadeau offert par ses grands-parents moldus) et s'approcha de la petite ''bonne femme'' rousse et bouclée, assise dans la balançoire.

« Allô mon bébé! » lui dit Harry en se penchant pour être à la hauteur de la petite.

« Mama! » s'exclama Krystel, toute joyeuse, ses beaux grands yeux bruns rieurs.

« Elle parle! » s'étonna Harry.

« Bah… ''Parler'' est un bien grand mot » répondit Ron en riant, mais Harry décela tout de suite une lueur de fierté dans son regard.

« Elle dit seulement ''mama'' et ce n'est même pas nécessairement quand maman est là » ajouta Mathias, semblant septique quant au progrès de sa jeune sœur.

« Elle a seulement 10 mois » lui expliqua Ron en riant et en ébouriffant les cheveux lisse et châtain de son fils. « Laisse lui le temps… tu verras un jour, tu souhaiteras qu'elle soit encore qu'un petit bébé inoffensif » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry, qui était entrain de prendre Krystel dans ses bras se mit à rire. « On dirait que tu parles par expérience Ron! Ta sœur était-elle aussi détestable! »

« Une vraie peste! » avoua-t-il. « Parfois, papa et maman nous trouvaient pire que Fred et Georges! »

Harry sourit, puis, repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la sœur de Ron, il demanda : « Comment elle va Ginny! Ça doit bien faire 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas revu! »

« Oh, très bien! » répondit Ron « Elle a très hâte de tous nous revoir! »

« Nous revoir? »

« Oui! » expliqua Ron. « Elle revient vivre en Angleterre! D'ailleurs, Hermione allait la chercher au Cheminée-Port ce matin! Elles devraient être bientôt là! »

* * *

À suivre… 


	2. Ch 2 Le retour de Ginny

Cette fic à un lien avec mon one-shot intitulé _Moments inoubliables_.

**Disclaimer** : Toute la base de cette histoire appartient à J.K.Rowling!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤ Célibataire endurci ¤**

* * *

**Le retour de Ginny !**

-Au revoir, Maggy! Oh merlin, tu vas me manquer!

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, Gin! Répliqua la jeune sorcière à son amie. Promets-moi de m'écrire souvent!

-Je te le promets!

Après plusieurs câlins et embrassades, les deux amies se quittèrent et la jeune Weasley passa du côté « Voyageurs » de la barrière du Cheminée-Port de Californie.

Ginny était rendu une très belle femme. Elle portait désormais ses cheveux courts, bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi roux et lisses. C'était à peine s'ils lui effleuraient les épaules. En ce moment, elle avait une petite couette et plusieurs mèches trop courtes retombaient, lui donnant un joli petit style. Elle était présentement vêtue d'un jeans taille basse et d'un top vert à manche trois quart.

La plus jeune des Weasley avait désormais 23 ans et elle vivait depuis 5 ans en Amérique. Après qu'elle eut fini ses cours à Poudlard, Ginny avait fait un échange pour aller étudier à Salem, pour y devenir Auror. Après sa formation de 3 ans, elle était restée travailler aux États-Unis, dans l'État de la Californie. Elle était une excellente Auror et elle avait même hérité d'une promotion récemment! Et bien, cette promotion l'en retournait en Angleterre, car ils avaient besoin davantage de personnel aptes à combattre.

Oh bien sûr, Ginny savait que la paix régnait dans son pays d'origine, mais même pour une situation normale, le nombre d'Aurors doués était encore trop minime. Et puis, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait bien hâte de retrouver toute sa famille, même si pour ce faire, elle devait dire adieu à de nombreux amis Américains.

Ginny avait réellement été heureuse en Amérique. Ses pensées divaguèrent quelques minutes en se remémorant plusieurs souvenirs. Décidément, la jeune fille avait plutôt bien réussit sa vie et pouvait être fière d'elle! La seule tâche noire, qu'elle voyait à tout ce bonheur, était ses nombreux échecs avec les hommes…

Mais qu'avait-elle donc pour ne pas être capable de garder un garçon à ses côtés plus de 1 an! Bon d'accord, du temps qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, elle avait été 2 ans avec Dean Thomas, durant sa 5e et sa 6e année, mais le jeune homme l'avait laissée tomber lorsqu'il avait quitté l'école en même temps que Ron, Hermione et Harry. Durant sa dernière année, la rouquine avait eut quelques aventures avec Colin Crivey, mais rien de bien sérieux. Depuis qu'elle était en Amérique, Ginny avait eu au moins 7 petits amis… tous des échecs!

Bref, pour le moment, la demoiselle était célibataire et pour dire vrai, elle hésitait à se rembarquer dans quelque chose de sérieux. C'était triste à dire, mais il semblait bien que Ginny Weasley ne croyait plus en l'amour, elle, l'éternelle petite romantique qui attendait son prince charmant était désormais bel et bien désillusionnée.

-Départ pour Londres dans 10 minutes!

La voix qui retentit dans la grande pièce d'attende ramena Ginny à la réalité. Elle se leva, attrapa sa lourde valise et se dirigea vers l'immense foyer qui la ramènerait chez elle, en Angleterre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les flammes étaient prêtes. Elle se mêla au groupe de voyageur et entra dans le foyer. Le voyage fut pénible, tournoyant un bon moment dans le réseau de cheminette à travers le monde entier. Alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle et son groupe passaient par une cheminée d'un gros paquebot sur l'océan Atlantique. Après un trop long moment et une légère envie d'être malade, ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol.

-Les passagers en provenance des Etats-Unis, Californie, sont désormais arrivés!

Aussitôt, elle entendit une voix familière crier son nom.

-Ginny! Hey ho, Gin! Par ici!

Hermione! Était-ce bien la femme de son frère, l'une de ses meilleures amies, qui l'appelait comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changé !

-Mione !

-Gin !

Sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes femmes se sautèrent dans les bras !

-Oh Ginny ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Ça fait si longtemps !

-Je sais oui ! Je suis contente de te revoir également.

La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Hermione venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de Krystel… cela devait bien faire au moins un an et demi !

Hermione avait beaucoup changé depuis. Elle avait pris un peu de poids, rien d'excessif, mais il y avait quelques rondeurs qui ne l'avaient pas quitté après sa deuxième grossesse. Elle ne portait plus ses cheveux aussi long qu'avant et ils étaient couper juste en dessous des épaules. Par contre, ils étaient toujours aussi bouclés. Elle était vêtue d'une légère petite robe d'été bleu pâle, avec un tricot blanc par-dessus.

Alors que les deux belles-sœurs se dirigeaient vers la voiture bourgogne d'Hermione, Ginny s'enquit des dernières nouvelles.

-Comment vont mes parents ? Je croyais que c'était ma mère qui devait venir me chercher…

-Oui, et bien… Elle aurait vraiment aimé venir te chercher elle-même, mais elle a été appelée de bonne heure ce matin ! Pénélope avait des problèmes avec sa grossesse et comme Percy n'avait pas pu être libéré du bureau à temps, c'est Molly qui est allé avec Penny à l'hôpital alors qu'Arthur s'occupait de Micheal et Joey !

Micheal et Joey était les deux fils aînés de Percy. L'un avait 5 ans et l'autre en avait deux. Ginny savait que sa belle-sœur Pénélope était enceinte du troisième, mais elle fut angoissée de savoir que la pauvre maman avait déjà de la difficulté avec sa grossesse alors qu'elle n'en était qu'à son quatrième mois. Hermione la rassura rapidement.

-Elle va mieux ! Ils l'ont vite remis sur pieds à l'hôpital ! Elle était juste surmenée avec les petits !

Pénélope, en plus de s'occuper de ses deux fils, entretenait une petite garderie. Les enfants l'épuisaient beaucoup, malgré eux.

Ginny soupira, soulagé.

-Eh bien, merci d'être venue me chercher alors ! dit-elle à Hermione alors qu'elles embraquèrent sa valise dans l'automobile.

-De rien, sourit Hermione. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et puis, je passais dans le coin ! J'avais quelques courses à faire pour l'anniversaire de Mathias.

Honteuse, Ginny mit quelques secondes à se souvenirs de qui était Mathias. Elle avait tellement de neveux et de nièces (un peu moins de nièces que de neveux, descendance Weasley oblige !) Puis, elle se rappela soudain que Mathias était justement le fils de Ron et Hermione ! Le filleul d'Harry !

-Oh ! Mais oui, c'est vrai, c'est sa fête aujourd'hui même ! Comment il va, ce petit bout de chou ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Comment va Cristal !

-C'est Krystel !

-Oh… Oui, c'est vrai… désoler, Mione, rougit Ginny.

-C'est pas grave voyons ! Sourit Hermione, compréhensive. Ils vont très bien tout les deux !

-Et Ron ? demanda Ginny, avide d'avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde.

-Euh… Et bien, il va bien aussi, répondit posément Hermione en détournant les yeux.

Ginny plissa les yeux.

-Ho ho… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quoi ? Mais rien…

La rouquine ne fut pas dupe. Malgré les années, elle connaissait assez bien Hermione pour pouvoir dire qu'en ce moment, il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait. Quelque chose par rapport à Ron.

-Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre toi et mon frère !

Les deux femmes étaient désormais dans la voiture et se dirigeait vers la demeure d'Hermione.

-Mais rien, répéta obstinément Hermione… Il n'y a rien du tout, justement, dit-elle ensuite pour elle-même, plus bas.

Mais Ginny l'entendit.

-Tu m'expliques ! Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Hermione soupira et sourit timidement à son amie, vaincu.

-Sérieusement, ça va bien ! Nous avons tous les deux des emplois qu'on aime, les enfants sont adorables… Ron est un père sublime, tu sais !

Ginny sourit, mais elle insista, refusant de changer de sujet.

-Mais ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais… rien… c'est tout… termina Hermione. Notre vie de couple se résume à ça ! Rien de plus !

Ginny haussa les sourcils et regarda ailleurs.

-D'accord, dit-elle. Je vois !

-Je veux dire, continua Hermione sans que Ginny lui ait demandé quoique ce soit, Il est encore très correcte avec moi… mais disons seulement que nous n'avons plus vraiment de « vie de couple », si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire… le sexe ! Tenta Ginny, sûr d'elle.

-C'est pas juste une question de sexe, expliqua Hermione. On dirait quasiment qu'il n'y a plus aucune passion entre nous…

-Oh.

Un silence pesant remplaça la conversation pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny se décida à poser _la_ question.

-Hermione ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

Hermione lança un regard douloureux, rempli de larmes, à sa belle-sœur.

-Plus que jamais ! Avoua-t-elle.

Ginny sourit.

-Mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit plus réciproque, Gin…

Harry était dans la chambre de Krystel avec la petite en question. La pièce était splendide, contrairement au spectacle qu'offrait la fillette à Harry ! Et bien oui, vous l'aurez deviné, le superbe et prodigieux Harry James Potter était en train de changer un petit bébé de 10 mois ! Alors qu'il nettoyait ses petites fesses roses, Krystel le regardait de ses beaux grands yeux étincelants. Elle avait plusieurs doigts dans la bouche et bavait beaucoup.

-Ron !

-Quoi ? Entendit-il répondre du salon.

-Ta petite chérie fait ses dents, je crois.

Harry entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte et alors qu'il attachait une couche propre à Krystel, Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui… je crois aussi ! Hermione l'a remarqué il y a quelques jours.

Harry remit la salopette jaune en place, essuya la bouche humide de la gamine et la prit dans ses bras en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles, mais qui firent rire la demoiselle.

Ron était accoté contre la porte, les bras croisés, faisant ainsi ressortir ses muscles, qu'il n'avait certes pas en profusion, mais qui lui donnaient néanmoins une certaine carrure. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche, les manches relevées et d'un jean. Il avait les cheveux un peu trop longs et il portait une barbe naissante. En fait, c'était son look de tous les jours ! Ne pas avoir été marié et avec deux enfants, il aurait fait tourner des têtes à bien des femmes, lui aussi !

Le rouquin souriait à la scène devant lui. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le Don Juan qu'était le Survivant, était aussi gaga devant ses enfants ! Hermione avait peut-être raison finalement, Harry ferait un bon père s'il se décidait à devenir sérieux et à fonder une famille !

Puis, d'un seul coup, la requête qu'Hermione lui avait demandée ce matin, lui revint en mémoire. Il devait parler à Harry, au nom de toute la famille…

-Harry ? Commença-t-il alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le salon afin de veiller sur Mathias qui jouait encore avec son train électrique. Écoute, je sais que tu n'as pas vu Ginny depuis un bon moment…

-Ça fait pratiquement cinq ans, se rappela Harry, ne voyant pas où est-ce que son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

-Moui… Tu sais, elle s'est beaucoup embellie…

Harry dévisagea Ron.

-Je veux dire, elle s'est _vraiment_ beaucoup embellie. Je l'ai vu il y a un an et demi et sérieusement, ce n'est plus la même du tout !

-Où veux-tu en venir, demanda Harry.

-Harry, soupira Ron. Elle est de nouveau célibataire et… et bien, c'est ma petite sœur…

Harry roula les yeux. Il n'était toujours bien pas en train de lui dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de lui dire…

-Ron, elle a 23 ans, elle est majeure et vacciné !

-Je le sais que trop bien, Harry ! Mais je la connais… et je te connais très bien aussi…

-Hey ! S'indigna le survivant. Je ne saute quand même pas sur tout ce qui bouge et qui a des seins !

-Je sais ! Essaya de se rattraper Ron, espérant ne pas avoir fâché son ami.

-Ron, se clama Harry. Tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais rien avec une fille si elle n'est pas consentante à cent pour cent. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne… et je ne le ferais jamais… encore moins avec Ginny !

-Oui, je sais tout ça Harry ! Le fait est que Ginny risque _d'être_ consentante, justement…

D'un seul coup, sans crier gare, les yeux verts d'Harry devinrent étrangement brillants.

-Harry ! L'arrêta Ron. Promets-moi, Harry, promets-moi de ne pas toucher à Ginny !

-Je… Pourquoi ?

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Harry ! Mes parents savent ta réputation… toute la famille la sait ! Personne n'a jamais rien dit, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie ! Mais pas de celle de Ginny.

Il soupira.

-Elle a déjà eu trop souvent le cœur brisé. Je ne voudrais pas que ça lui arrive une nouvelle fois… et surtout pas que ça en soit toi, la cause ! Promets-le-moi… s'il te plait.

-D'accord, flancha Harry. Je te promets que je ne ferais rien de plus avec Ginny que ce que je fais avec Hermione.

Avec ses mots, Harry avait voulu dire qu'il la considérerait comme une bonne amie et rien de plus, mais Ron vu la chose différemment.

-_Et que fais-tu exactement avec ma Hermione_ ! Demanda-t-il, scandalisé !

Surpris, les yeux d'Harry devinrent bien rond avant qu'il ne parte dans un fou rire, rapidement suivit par Ron qui comprit enfin !

Hermione se sentait quelque peu soulager d'avoir enfin parler du problème qui régnait dans son couple depuis un certain temps déjà. Ginny lui avait conseillé d'en parler à Ron directement et Hermione s'était alors empressée de changer de sujet, demandant à Ginny comment ça allait côté amour. Celle-ci avait rie jaune et avait admis qu'elle n'était probablement pas prête à revivre un autre échec d'ici plusieurs années encore ! Elle avait ensuite demandé à Hermione si elle connaissait de beaux célibataires dans le coin qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme bon lui semblait sans se créer d'attende !

-À part Harry, je ne vois pas ! Ria Hermione.

-Harry !

La nouvelle avait complètement abasourdi la jeune Weasley.

-Ouais !

-Attends là… Tu veux dire que l'homme le plus célèbre de l'Angleterre n'a pas encore réussi à se trouver une femme.

-Oh ! Corrigea Hermione. Il en a trouvé plusieurs, en fait… mais qui a dit qu'il s'en cherchait une !

Ginny la regarda les yeux ronds.

-Tu rigoles !

-Non, soupira Hermione. D'ailleurs, je le trouve exaspérant parfois. Il est un vrai Don Juan !

-Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

-Et bien, il raconte tout à Ron… ou presque…

-Et Ron te raconte tout à son tour, en déduisit Ginny.

-Non ! T'es pas un peu folle ! Je ne veux rien savoir de la vie privée d'Harry, moi ! Et puis de toute façon, presque tout le monde sait ce qu'Harry fait de ses nuits !

-Mmmh, intéressant ! dit Ginny au bout d'un moment, ce qui scandalisa Hermione.

-Gin ! Non !

-Quoi ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal !

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Et bien moi, si ! Je crois qu'il devrait devenir plus sérieux et songer à avoir une vie normale !

-Définie normale !

Hermione lui lança un regard noire et Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Mione ! Enfin, il a 24 ans ! Et puis, tu n'es pas sa mère ! Laisse-le vivre ! Il fera bien ce qu'il veut de sa vie et en temps voulu ! Désapprouve si tu veux, mais n'intervient pas !

La discussion s'arrêta là, car Hermione entra dans la cours de sa demeure.

-Promets-moi de faire quand même attention à lui, ne pu s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

-Oui, maman ! Ria Ginny, mais en fait, elle pensait bien le contraire !

-Ginny !

À peine la jeune fille avait mit un pied en dehors de la voiture que la voix de Ron retentit dans ses oreilles. Souriante, elle sortit de l'auto et enlaça son frère. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte avec force !

-Tu m'as manqué, petite sœur ! Lui dit-il.

Ginny sourit davantage. Était-ce bien Ron, le plus idiot et dépourvu de sentiments de ses frères, qui lui montrait autant d'affection ! Et bien, ça alors !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-elle en se reculant et en regardant l'homme devant elle.

Wow ! C'était son frère ça ! Quel gaspille ! Tout comme Hermione, il avait énormément changé, mais lui, il s'était considérablement amélioré. Oh ! Pas qu'Hermione était rendu laide, oh non ! Elle était magnifique, des belles courbes généreuses, un beau visage, l'air jeune. C'était une maman _Divine_ ! Mais c'était une _maman_ ! Alors que Ron, il aurait pu se permettre de draguer n'importe qui, n'importe quand ! Et en plus, il devait être doublement adorable de le voir avec ses enfants.

Lorsque Ron partit chercher la valise de Ginny, celle-ci put enfin porter un regard autour d'elle et sur la maison… Son cœur manqua un battement. La vision qu'elle venait d'avoir était sublime… et réelle ! Harry se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, comparable à un dieu grec. Il avait un des ses sourires qui faisait fondre et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, baissant un instant les yeux avant de les relever et de fixer son regard sur Ginny.

Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieur, mais elle reprit vite sur elle et lui sourit. Pour accompagner la vision qui était déjà incroyablement belle, Harry tenait la petite Krystel dans ses bras et le petit Mathias était dernière ses jambes, agrippant le pantalon de son parrain fermement dans sa petite main. Ginny fondit littéralement.

Harry, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi penser. Certes, il avait donné sa parole à Ron, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à découvrir une Ginny aussi resplendissante et aussi intéressante… et intéressée. Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas briser sa promesse !

* * *

À suivre… 


	3. Ch 3 L'anniversaire de Mathias

Cette fic à un lien avec mon one-shot intitulé _Moments inoubliables_.

**Disclaimer** : Toute la base de cette histoire appartient à J.K.Rowling!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤ Célibataire endurci ¤**

* * *

**L'anniversaire de Mathias**

Après que Ginny et Harry se soient fait la bise, les quatre amis entrèrent dans la maison. Ginny était complètement charmée par ses deux neveux nièces ! Elle avait prit la petite Krystel dans ses bras, et malgré ses cheveux frisés, la fillette ressemblait beaucoup à sa tante !

Ron était avec Hermione dans la cuisine et l'aidait à déballer ses achats. Il avait été porté la valise de Ginny à l'étage inférieur, dans la chambre d'ami, il y avait quelques minutes, et pour le moment, il écoutait avec intérêt la conversation qu'avait son meilleur ami avec sa sœur.

-Alors, il parait que tu es revenue en Angleterre pour le travail ! demanda Harry.

-Oui. Je suis Auror !

-J'ai su ça ! Sourit-il. Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Gin ! Tu es resplendissante !

-Merci ! Ne pu s'empêcher de rougir la jeune fille.

Ginny était assisse sur le divan, Krystel sur ses genoux, qui elle, mangeait ses doigts ! Harry était tout simplement assis au sol, Mathias entre ses jambes, « lisant » un livre pour enfant ! Sa petite tête châtaine était nonchalamment accotée sur le torse de son parrain.

-Oncle Harry ! Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Oui, mon bonhomme ? répondit Harry alors que Ginny souriait.

-Pourquoi dans ce livre les lapins sont tous bleus ?

-Quoi ? Rie Harry.

-Bah oui, regarde !

Ce gamin possédait réellement l'intelligence de sa mère ! Les lapins n'étaient pas naturellement bleus! Ce livre mentait !

Alors qu'Harry commençait quelques explications, sous le regard amusé de Ginny, Ron reporta son attention sur sa femme.

-Ils ont plutôt l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Plutôt oui, soupira la jeune femme. Ron ? Tu as parlé à Harry ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas !

Hermione soupira de nouveau.

-Moi aussi j'ai parlé à Ginny… Elle semble plutôt intéressée par l'idée de côtoyer Harry…

Ron la regarda suspicieusement.

-Hermione, tu n'as pas à te mêler de leur vie privée, tu sais…

-Je sais ! s'indigna-t-elle. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?

Ron ne répliqua pas, mais Hermione lu dans ses yeux qu'il restait sceptique.

-Non, mais vraiment ! s'irrita la jeune femme, mais lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit, Ron en profita pour s'éclipser.

-Papa, papa, ça sonne ! S'exclama Mathias, comme Ron passait devant lui et Harry.

-Mama ! se contenta de gazouiller Krystel, toujours sur les genoux de Ginny.

Ron ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Neville Longdubat, sa femme et sa fille.

-Ali ! S'exclama Mathias en courant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Mati ! cria la demoiselle en retour.

Le jeune garçon emprisonna la main de la prénommée Ali dans la sienne et il l'attira dans le salon, à sa suite.

Ali, c'était le diminutif d'Alice Longdubat. C'était une charmante enfant de l'âge de Mathias, de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait hérités de ses deux parents et de jolies yeux bleu pâle, qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère, Luna Lovegood.

Ron fit entrer le couple et referma la porte d'entrée.

-Par Merlin, c'est toi Luna ! s'étonna Ginny, tout sourire.

Elle se leva précipitamment du sofa, rajusta Krystel sur sa hanche et alla à leur rencontre.

-Tiens, bonjour, Ginny ! salua doucement Luna, comme si le fait de voir Ginny présente était une chose parfaitement normal.

Elles s'embrassèrent. Neville, de son côté, parut plutôt étonné.

-Bah ça alors, Ginny !

-Neville ! Ça fait si longtemps !

-À qui la faute ? demanda Neville, rigolant et la prenant dans ses bras. Alors, l'Amérique, c'était comment ?

-C'était bien ! répondit la rouquine.

-Bonjour, Harry ! salua Neville lorsqu'il aperçut le survivant, toujours au sol. Hermione !

-Bonjour, Neville, salua Hermione de la cuisine. Contente que vous ayez pu venir !

Quelques minutes de conversations animées se passèrent avant qu'on ne sonne à la porte de nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Bill et Fleur, accompagnée de leurs deux petits monstres.

Ginny, qui s'était débarrassé de Krystel en la redonnant à sa mère, sauta littéralement dans les bras de son frère le plus vieux, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et celui-ci la fit tournoyer comme lorsqu'ils avaient respectivement 15 et 5 ans !

-Wouhaaa ! ria avec cœur la jeune femme.

Leurs fils, deux magnifiques têtes rousses aux traits charmants de Bill, saupoudré d'un soupçon de Vélane, étaient adorables. Édouard, 8 ans, était le premier neveu que Ginny avait eu. Louis en avait 6 et, tout comme son grand frère, il était parfaitement bilingue anglais-français.

Par contre, avec les deux petits de 3 ans et Krystel, qui n'avait que 10 mois, ils semblaient s'ennuyer un peu.

Cela leur passa vite lorsque Charlie arriva, avec ses deux enfants William et David, âgés de 7 et 4 ans. Sa femme, Daphnée, que Ginny ne connaissait que vaguement, commença une conversation avec Fleur.

Par la suite, ce fut au tour de Mr et Mrs Weasley d'arriver. Molly et Ginny s'enlacèrent un bon moment et Arthur du même intervenir pour que Molly n'écrase pas leur fille unique dans son étreinte. Ils étaient accompagnés de Micheal et Joey, les deux fils de Percy et Pénélope, cette dernière étant toujours à l'hôpital pour ses problèmes liés à sa grossesse.

En parlant de grossesse, les prochains arrivés furent les jumeaux, leurs enfants et leurs femmes, dont celle de George qui attendait la venue d'un heureux évènement. Ginny dut se frotter les temples pour combattre un début de mal de tête.

-Ça fait beaucoup d'enfants et de noms à retenir, n'est-ce pas ? murmura soudain une voix chaude à son oreille.

Ginny tourna la tête et reconnu immédiatement les yeux verts d'Harry.

-Harry ! s'étonna-t-elle soudain.

-Quoi ?

-Où sont tes lunettes ?

Ginny était assise sur la marche unique qui séparait la salle à manger du salon et Harry était accroupi derrière elle, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

Les deux jeunes gens, maintenant face à face, se regardaient intensément. Puis, Harry fini par faire un petit sourire en coin, complètement charmeur.

-Tu viens tout juste de le remarquer ? Pas très observatrice… pour une Auror, lança-t-il.

-Que veux-tu ? Ginny haussa les épaules. J'étais occupée à contempler d'autres parties de ton anatomie.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, passablement intéressé et curieux.

Pour unique réponse, Ginny sourit et mordit sa lèvre inférieure sans même s'en rendre compte. Harry haussa les sourcils, mais leur échange fut interrompu par Fred et George qui vinrent serrer leur petite sœur dans leur bras.

Au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient, la table à cadeaux se remplissait. Hermione, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine pour donner des croustilles et des hors-d'œuvre à ses invités, n'avait pas manqué un seul mot, ni un seul geste, de la conversation entre Ginny et Harry.

-Tu as vu ? demanda-t-elle à Ron, qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Celui-ci était affairé à donner du jus à Alexis, le fils de Fred et à Alexandra, la fille de George, tout deux ayant 4 ans. Alexandra et Krystel étaient, pour le moment, les seules petite-_filles_ de Molly et Arthur.

Ron leur donna leur verre de plastique et les fit partir en ébouriffant leurs cheveux.

-Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de se draguer mutuellement ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Chérie, laisse-les vivre enfin, c'est dans leur nature ! répliqua Ron.

-Dans leur nature ? s'offusqua Hermione. Alors tu penses vraiment que ton meilleur ami est un gros Macho pervers et ta sœur, une Marie-Couche-Toi-Là !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça ! s'échauffa Ron. Tu dramatises tout, enfin Hermione ! Je disais juste qu'ils ont l'habitude de ces petits gestes aguicheurs. C'est pas un crime, on devrait tous en avoir, histoire de ne pas sombrer dans la monotonie du couple.

-C'est un message que tu me lances ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

-Non. Je disais juste que…

-Ils ne sont même pas un couple ! le coupa-t-elle, colérique sans raison.

-Hermione…

-Papa ?

Le couple cessa de se disputer lorsque Mathias apparut entre eux deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon bonhomme ?

Hermione se pencha au niveau de l'enfant et le petit vint se loger entre ses cuisses, un doigt dans la bouche.

-Ze peux avoir de l'eau ?

Hermione sourit et enleva le doigt de la bouche de son fils.

-Comment est-ce qu'on demande ça, plus poliment ?

-Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau, papa, s'il te plaît !

Ron sourit et acquiesça. Ils savaient tous deux que Mathias se sentait mal à l'aise parce qu'il les avait interrompus. Ils essayèrent donc de le rassurer. Ron prit son fils dans ses bras, embrassa furtivement Hermione sur le front et fila dans le salon, rejoindre la totalité des invités.

Une masse de cheveux roux jouait dans le centre du salon, et après avoir bu son eau, Mathias les rejoignit. Autour, les adultes parlaient de tout et de rien, en groupe de 3 ou 4.

Ginny était en train de parler avec Stephany, la femme de George, qui attendait son deuxième enfant. Stephany, Ginny la connaissais peu, mais c'était grâce à la rouquine si son frère et l'américaine avaient pu se rencontrer. En effet, Stephany était celle avec qui Ginny avait fait l'échange il y a cinq ans. Entre elle et George, ça avait été le coup de foudre et elle était même tombée rapidement enceinte. Molly en avait d'abord été scandalisée, mais lorsque George avait épousé la jeune femme et que celle-ci avait donné naissance à la première petite-fille de Molly, grand-maman s'était rapidement calmée et avait accepté la jeune américaine dans la famille sans autre problème !

Fred lui, était marié à Angelina, une vieille amie de Poudlard. Alors que dans une salle d'hôpital, Stephany donnait naissance à la petite Alexandra, au même moment, Angelina accouchait du petit Alexis, d'où l'idée de les appeler par des noms semblables ! Les deux enfants, tout comme leur père respectif, étaient inséparables. Par contre, voulant faire carrière dans le Quidditch, Angelina avait bien fait savoir qu'Alexis serait son seul enfant, à la grande déception de Molly, qui trouvait que ce n'était pas digne d'un Weasley de n'avoir qu'un enfant unique, mais Fred lui avait bien fait savoir qu'il respectait les vœux de sa femme.

Quittant Stephany pour un moment, Ginny alla se désaltérer dans la cuisine. Un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, elle resta en retraite afin d'observer sa famille et ses amis, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle remarqua sa mère, jouant avec trois de ses petits fils, son père, Krystel dans les bras, parlant avec Bill et Charlie, ses belles-sœurs, papotant de tout et de rien, et au loin, Ron, Neville et Harry qui essayaient d'installer une piñata de la forme d'un vif d'or, mais gros comme un ballon de plage. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, ses yeux vagabondèrent sur le corps musclé d'Harry, qui, les deux bras lever, laissait apparaître le bas de son ventre.

Harry croisa son regard un instant et leva un sourcil pour l'interroger silencieusement. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui faire un sourire coquin.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit et Hermione alla répondre, enjambant la moitié des enfants qui jouaient au sol. Ginny regarda autour et fit le compte. Toute sa famille était arrivée et elle ne voyait pas vraiment quels autres amis intimes, sa famille pouvait attendre…

Quand Hermione ouvrit enfin la porte, Ginny recracha littéralement son jus de citrouille. Draco Malefoy, _le_ Draco Malefoy se tenait sur le pas de la porte, son fils dans ses bras.

-Draco, bonjour ! salua Hermione. Mais entre vite!

L'homme blond entra donc et Ginny décela une légère moue de dégoût sur son visage alors qu'il dévisageait tout les Weasley autour. Pourtant, il sourit quand les autres invités le saluèrent.

Ginny, toujours abasourdit, regarda Harry se diriger vers Draco. Lui, il allait sûrement réagir et foutre Malefoy à la porte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hey ! s'exclama le survivant. Salut, bout de chou !

Il passa ses mains autour de l'enfant de Draco, le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer. Le gamin raidit ses jambes et étendit ses bras, tel un avion.

-Cesse de l'appeler Bout de chou, Potter ! Il a un nom et c'est Dorian ! répliqua furieusement Drago, mais pourtant, il n'empêcha pas Harry de jouer avec l'enfant, qui riait de bon cœur.

-C'est ça, c'est ça... On a pas idée d'appeler son enfant comme ça aussi !

-J't'emmerde Potter ! répliqua sèchement Malefoy, un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

-Drago, s'indigna Hermione, il y a des enfants ici !

-Ah vraiment ? J'avais pas remarqué ! Lança sarcastiquement Draco en regardant la marmaille jouer à ses pieds, aucun d'entre eux ne l'ayant entendu.

-Hey, Oncle Harry ! s'exclama soudain la petite voix de Mathias. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est _moi_, ton filleul !

-Mathias ! s'indigna légèrement sa mère.

Mais Harry se contenta de sourire au gamin et de le prendre de son bras libre. Il réajusta les deux garçons sur ses hanches.

-Je sais, racaille ! lui souffla Harry. Et tu me suffis amplement !

Les adultes autour éclatèrent de rire.

-Ch'est quoi çha, Ryry ? demanda soudain le petit Dorian en pointant le cou du Survivant.

Sans crier gare, Harry rougit et tenta de cacher son cou, mais Draco l'empêcha rapidement et s'exclama :

-Wow, belle sucette Potter !

Encore une fois, Ginny, qui regardait la scène de loin, recracha son jus de citrouille. Cette fois par contre, elle courut dans la cuisine pour se laver, s'ayant elle-même éclaboussé. Les réactions des autres membres de la famille ne se firent pas entendre non plus. Les frères Weasley, Arthur et Neville éclatèrent littéralement de rire, Molly sembla totalement scandalisé, ainsi qu'Hermione, mais les autres femmes se contentèrent de sourire devant la gêne d'Harry.

Se fut Ron qui lui vint en aide.

-Hey, les enfants ! s'exclama-t-il. Que diriez-vous d'ouvrire la Piñata !

-OUAIS !

Aussitôt, les enfants se ruèrent en dessus du gigantesque Vif d'or. Harry déposa Dorian et Mathias au sol et ce dernier prit la batte de Quidditch, laissa son père lui bander les yeux et commença à frapper dans le vide, tentant d'atteindre la piñata, sous les regards avides des autres enfants et les exclamations amusés des adultes.

-Mama, mama, MAMA ! Criait sans cesse Krystel pour encourager son grand frère.

Ginny s'approcha de la troupe. Drago la remarqua alors.

-Tiens, Weasley ! L'Amérique ne voulait plus de toi ?

-Très drôle, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle. Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas d'amis, fallait que tu viennes t'incruster aux miens ?

Draco ne répondit pas car son attention se fit détourner par son fils de 2 ans qui lui tirait le bas de sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dorian ?

-Papa, est-che que je vais pouvoir echayer, moi auchi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

Ginny regarda l'enfant et elle en tomba immédiatement amoureuse ! Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler bien sur, mais l'enfant était véritablement craquant ! De joli cheveux blond-blanc soyeux, un teint pâle, de petites joues rouge, de beaux grands yeux violets et chaleureux, vêtus de long cils, et une bouche coquine et humide. Pour un enfant de 2 ans, il n'était pas très grand, mais ça lui donnait encore plus de charme.

-Bien sur ! répondit Draco. Va demander à Harry, il te fera passer en deuxième !

L'enfant répondit avec un grand sourire, dévoilant ainsi ses petites dents parfaites.

-Ryry ! cria-t-il en titubant vers le survivant.

Harry se pencha et réceptionna l'enfant qui lui fonçait littéralement dessus.

-Hey !

-Papa a dit oui, papa a dit ouiiiii ! s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix adorablement enfantine.

Quand Mathias parvint enfin à frapper le Vif d'Or et que quelques Fizwizbiz s'en échappèrent, ce fut au tour du petit Dorian. Ron lui banda les yeux à son tour et lui donna la batte. Évidemment, celle-ci était trop lourde pour le bébé de deux ans et ce fut Harry qui alla l'aider.

-Ça c'est très risqué, marmonna Drago qui regardait la scène avec intérêt, aux côtés de Ginny.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ginny.

Mais Draco n'eu pas le besoin de répondre, Ginny le constata d'elle-même lorsque, prenant trop d'élan, Dorian abattit la batte de toutes ses forces sur le pauvre crâne du Survivant, qui tomba à la renverse.

-Ohh ! s'exclama la foule.

-Je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu ! s'écria le jeune Malefoy, ravi et sautillant de joie.

Ron, hilare, aida Harry à se relever, mais dès que le brun se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, il perdit l'équilibre et retomba lourdement assis au sol. Il se contenta de masser son front douloureux.

Ginny s'approcha de lui. Elle se plaça à genou derrière lui et attira les épaules d'Harry afin qu'il repose sa tête sur ses cuisses à elle. Elle passa une main délicate sur son front.

-Ça va ?

-Non ! Il n'a pas frappé fort, mais assez pour m'étourdir !

-Eh bien, tu vas quand même avoir une belle bosse, tu sais !

À présent, tous les adultes riaient de bon cœur et même les enfants s'esclaffaient gaiement.

-Est-ce qu'ils rient tous de moi ? demanda soudain Harry.

-Je crois que oui, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler Ginny.

-Oh, regardez Dorian ! s'exclama soudain Angelina.

Tous les regards divergèrent vers l'enfant qui, n'ayant rien remarqué de ce qui se passait autour, était occupé à inspecter la piñata, se penchant sous elle et cherchant où est-ce qu'il avait bien put l'atteindre.

Riant, Draco s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Ton fils est un monstre, Malefoy !

-La ferme Potter, il a seulement fait ce que tout le monde a déjà pensé faire au moins une fois dans leur vie !

-J't'emmerde Malefoy !

Puis, les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent. Décidément, Ginny ne comprenait rien à leur relation ambiguë.

Aider de Ginny et de Ron, il se releva enfin et tituba jusqu'au divan.

Il s'y assit et Ginny prit place à ses côtés. Ils regardèrent les enfants passer un après l'autre, tentant d'anéantir le Vif d'or afin de récupérer les bonbons, sous les regards de leurs pères. Les femmes elles, commencèrent à s'activer, préparant la table pour le festin et rapprochant les cadeaux de Mathias.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, sauta sur les genoux de son parrain.

-Oncle Harry ?

-Oui Mathias?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es un Macho Pervers ? demanda l'enfant tout à fait innocemment.

-MATHIAS HARRY RONALD WEASLEY ! S'indigna Hermione, en rougissant.

* * *

À suivre… 


	4. Ch 4 Le début des problèmes

Cette fic à un lien avec mon one-shot intitulé _Moments inoubliables_.

**Disclaimer** : Toute la base de cette histoire appartient à J.K.Rowling!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤ Célibataire endurci ¤**

* * *

**Le début des problèmes**

Pour le repas du soir, Hermione s'affairait à faire dégeler de la sauce à spaghetti. Ses gestes étaient brusques et elle ne disait pas un mot. Alors qu'elle égouttait ses pâtes, la passoire lui échappa des mains et le contenue se répandit dans le fond de l'évier et sur le plancher.

Elle jura, mais Ron qui était non loin de là, nourrissant sa petite Krystel de purée, ne dit rien.

-Mama ! s'exclama la fillette.

Hermione, à bout de nerfs, prit une pose et s'accota sur le comptoir, regardant Ron.

Celui-ci, orné de patience, portait la cuillère à la bouche de l'enfant, et attendait qu'elle ait tout avalé avant de lui en donner une autre cuillérée, ce qui pouvait s'avéré long puisque la demoiselle en ressortait toujours la moitié avec ses doigts, l'inspectant soigneusement, avant de la reporter à sa bouche et de faire un beau gros sourire à son papa.

Dans son dos, Ron entendit Hermione soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Rien… enfin… tu crois qu'elle entrera tard ?

-Hermione ! s'indigna légèrement Ron. Mais enfin, laisse-la vivre ! Ce que Ginny et Harry font, ce ne sont en rien de tes affaires ! Tu devrais aller voir ton fils à la place de t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde vraiment pas !

Pour unique réponse, Hermione lui lança un regard noir et retourna à la préparation de son spaghetti, récupérant les nouilles qui se trouvaient dans le lavabo.

Après la gaffe de Mathias, qui avait demandé à son parrain s'il était un _macho pervers_, reprenant ainsi les mots de sa mère, un silence de mort s'était abattu sur leur tête. Harry, désagréablement surprit, n'avait pas su quoi répondre et ce fut Hermione qui avait été la première à réagir. D'ailleurs, elle avait peut-être réagit un peu fort.

Elle avait forcé Mathias à s'excuser, sans même que le gamin ne comprenne se qu'il avait fait de mal, et l'avait envoyé en punition dans sa chambre. Humilié de se faire chicaner devant tous les invités présents, Mathias avait longuement pleuré. Mais Hermione avait maintenu sa décision. Elle s'était excusée auprès d'Harry pour le comportement inexcusable de son fils et elle avait gentiment chassé tous les invités.

Depuis ce temps, Ron lui en voulait, elle le sentait. Mais comment aurait-elle dû réagir ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas accepter que son fils insulte son parrain devant toute la famille réunie !

Par contre, avant de partir, Ginny avait proposé à Harry d'aller prendre une bière sur une terrasse et celui-ci avait accepté malgré le regard noir qu'Hermione lui avait lancé. Depuis ce temps, Hermione se demandait à quelle heure la rouquine allait se pointer.

Ron se leva soudainement de sa chaise. D'un linge humide, il nettoya la bouche et les mains de Krystel et la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est bientôt près. Lui dit Hermione.

-Je vais aller chercher Mathias, alors. Répondit-il s'aventurant dans le couloir qui menait à leur chambre et à celles des enfants.

Ron cogna deux petits coups à la porte de son fils. L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais Ron ouvrit la porte malgré tout. Mathias était assis sur son lit, les mains liées sur ses genoux, la tête basse.

-Math ?

-Papa… répondit l'enfant d'une voix triste, la tête toujours baissée. Tu sais, ze ne sais même pas c'est quoi ça veux dire… ze… ze n'ai pas voulu être méchant…

-Je sais, mon trésor, je sais !

Ron se rapprocha de son fils et s'assit près de lui, déposant Krystel sur le matelas.

-Vient là !

Puis, paternellement, il prit Mathias sur ses genoux et le consola. Le petit, assis de côté, enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt de Ron et il pleura silencieusement.

-Chut, mon bonhomme ! Ça va aller ! lui murmura doucement Ron en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Mati !

D'un seul coup, les deux garçons, père et fils, tournèrent leur tête vers Krystel. Souriante, elle recommença.

-Mati ! Mati, Mati, Mati !

-Oh papa, tu crois qu'elle essaie de dire mon nom ? s'exclama l'enfant, ayant soudain retrouvé son sourire.

-Je pense que oui ! sourit Ron, particulièrement fier de son bébé de 10 mois.

Se retournant et avançant sur son lit à quatre pattes, Mathias rejoignit sa petite sœur et l'embrassa sur le front avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, bébé ! lui souffla-t-il doucement.

-Mama ! s'exclama la fillette en pointant un doigt dodu vers la porte de la chambre.

Ron leva le regard et remarqua Hermione qui les regardait, souriant doucement.

-Hum, le repas est prêt, mes trésors.

-Maman, je n'ai pas faim, avoua timidement Mathias.

Hermione soupira.

-J'aimerais quand même qui tu manges un petit quelque chose, mon chéri !

Pour unique réponse, Mathias sauta en bas du lit et se dirigea silencieusement vers la sortie. Il passa devant sa mère sans rien dire et alla laver ses petites mains, la tête toujours basse.

Hermione soupira et regarda tristement Ron.

-Tu l'as un peu cherché, lui dit-il.

-Ron… qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

Ron la regarda un moment, puis il se redressa, prit Krystel dans ses bras et s'avança vers Hermione.

-Peu importe, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… tu ne m'as même pas laissé placer un seul mot !

Hermione se rendit compte à ce moment-là de toute la rancune que Ron lui portait. Elle n'osa pas répliquer alors qu'il passait devant elle, une expression renfrogné sur le visage.

Elle soupira et combattit ses larmes.

**¤**

Ginny et Harry marchaient dans les vieilles rues touristiques de Londres. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, leur sujet variant du Quidditch à leur métier d'Auror, en passant par les enfants des frères de Ginny.

-Eh bien, sourit Harry alors qu'ils attendaient pour traverser la rue. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que toi qui ne sois pas encore partie en famille !

-Oh ! Rit Ginny. Ça ne presse pas !

-Ah non ? demanda Harry, l'évaluant du regard. C'est drôle, confia-t-il, je t'avais toujours vu comme une petite fille dont le rêve le plus cher était de te marier et d'avoir des enfants.

Surprise, Ginny le regarda avant d'éclater de rire !

-Tu as changé !

-Pas tant que ça, avoua-t-elle. J'ai toujours ce rêve de petite fille, mais je l'ai reculé d'une dizaine d'années !

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais ! Pour le moment, j'aime mieux profiter de ma jeunesse !

-C'est Molly qui va être déçue ! rit Harry.

-Oh, elle n'aura qu'à s'occuper avec ses _autres_ petits enfants ! Moi, en attendant, j'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie !

Harry la regarda suspicieusement et sourit.

-Comme quoi ?

-Bah, un peu comme toi, j'imagine, répondit mystérieusement Ginny, avant de partir en riant, traversant enfin la rue.

Comme lui ? Elle ne voulait quand même pas dire… oh putain ! Subjugué, Harry prit un certain temps avant de réagir et de la rejoindre à pas de courses.

**¤**

Hermione venait de mettre une petite fille complètement épuisée au lit. Vêtue d'un petit pyjama d'été blanc, Krystel était adorablement endormie dans sa couchette, ses beaux longs cils reposant sur ses petites joues roses et dodues, ses jambes et ses bras repliés.

Doucement, Hermione passa délicatement ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse et frisé de l'enfant et vint l'embrasser sur le front.

Soupirant, elle se décida à sortir de la chambre de l'enfant et elle alla dans le salon, là où son mari et son fils écoutaient la télévision. Mathias était confortablement installé sur les genoux de Ron, sa petite tête châtaine appuyée contre le torse de l'homme.

-Mathias, commença-t-elle doucement. Faudrait penser à aller au lit, mon chéri.

Sans même un mot, Mathias se redressa, sauta au sol et alla revêtir son pyjama.

-J'espère que tu es consciente que tu lui as gâché son anniversaire. Dit alors Ron.

Hermione, qui avait fixé son fils, reporta son regard sur le roux, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

-Je… je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. Dit-elle enfin.

-Je sais. Ron se redressa et d'un coup de baguette, il ferma le téléviseur. Je vais me coucher, dit-il.

-Ron ! l'appela Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolée ! Tu es content, je m'excuse ! Cria pratiquement Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Non, Hermione, répondit furieusement le rouquin. Je ne suis pas content ! Tes excuses ne réparent pas toujours tout ! Fallait penser avant d'agir !

-Je pensais bien faire !

-Et bien, tu ne m'as pas convaincu ! répliqua Ron. Pourquoi crois-tu que Ginny est partie avec Harry ! Tu as fait fuir tout le monde !

-Je…

-Et Mathias ! continua Ron. Tu te rends compte que tu ne lui as toujours pas expliqué ! Il n'a même pas ouvert aucun cadeau et il a été pleins de remords toute la soirée pour avoir répété quelques chose que TU avais dit !

-Ron… le pria-t-elle pour qu'il se calme alors que Krystel éclatait en pleure dans la chambre du fond.

-J'y vais ! dit-il, ayant lui aussi remarquer qu'il avait réveillé leur fille. Occupe-toi de Mathias, je t'en pris Hermione, il est si triste… il croit que tu ne l'aimes plus.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il fila vers les pleurs de son bébé.

¤

La soirée avait été mémorable ! Jamais Ginny n'avait autant rit en compagnie d'un ami, et même Harry s'était étouffé de rire plusieurs fois.

Ils étaient allés dans un petit bistro-bars et ils avaient célébré leurs retrouvailles. Ayant plusieurs bierraubeurres alcoolisés dans le sang, ils marchaient tous deux sur le trottoir devant la demeure de Ron et Hermione, chancelant. Ils avaient pris un taxi, le transplanage étant dangereux et interdit lorsqu'on était saoul.

S'accrochant l'un à l'autre afin de ne pas tomber, ils titubèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Gin… ch'était… wow !

-Toi aussi, Harrrr… !

-No-non, rectifia Harry en secouant un doigt devant le nez de Ginny, celle-ci partant à rire. Je… vouley direuh, la soirée !

-Oh ! Pour moi auchi, Harrr… !

Puis, s'avança doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du Survivant… qui la repoussa aussitôt.

-Non !

-Quoi ?

En moins de deux secondes, Harry sembla plus à jeun qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de la soirée.

-Je ne peux pas, désolé Gin.

-Quoi, tu ne peux pas ? répliqua la jeune sorcière, refroidit considérablement et paraissant, elle aussi, particulièrement dégrisée.

-Je ne peux pas… pas avec toi… je veux dire… tenta d'expliquer Harry, se mettant encore plus les pieds dans les plats.

-Pas avec _moi_, hein ! Je ne suis uniquement que la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami… s'échauffa Ginny.

-Mais non, enfin, ce n'est pas ça… et oui, un peu… NON !

-Ça va, Potter, j'ai compris ! lâcha-t-elle en entrant dans la maison et en claquant la porte au nez d'Harry.

-Gin!

**¤**

-Bien Ron ! Accuse-moi ! Vas-y, laisse-toi aller, crache le morceau ! provoqua Hermione.

Peu après avoir couché leurs enfants – une deuxième fois même pour Krystel – ils avaient recommencé à se disputer, pour tout et pour rien ! Ron rentrant trop tard du métier, Hermione choisissant souvent seule ce qui était le mieux pour leurs enfants, et pleins d'autres problèmes mineurs – et aussi sur le plan sexuel – que tous couples vivaient. Mais eux, ils en étaient quasiment à un point de non retour, ne s'en ayant jamais parlé avant.

-Non ! Tu comprends tout de travers Hermione ! s'indigna Ron.

-C'est plutôt toi, dont j'ai l'impression qui ne comprend pas !

-T'as raison ! J'y comprends plus rien ! Hermione, je ne te reconnais même plus ! On dirait une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment !

-J'ai les nerfs à vif depuis la naissance de Krystel et tu le sais !

-Oui, je le sais ! Mais ça fait 10 mois maintenant, Hermione, contra Ron. Qu'as-tu fait de celle que j'aimais tant ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Aimais ? répéta Hermione, semblant s'avoir calmée d'un seul coup, comme si une douche d'eau froide lui avait été déversée sur la tête.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

-Je ne sais plus… finit par chuchoter Ron.

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes…

-Oh…

-Écoute, je…

Mais Hermione ne sut jamais ce que Ron allait lui dire, la porte d'entrée claqua.

-Ce n'est que moi, je file me coucher ! leur parvint la voix pâteuse de Ginny.

-Voilà l'une des meilleures idées que j'ai entendues depuis le début de la soirée. Allons nous coucher. Suggéra Ron.

Ils allèrent se coucher, en effet, mais aucun des deux ne s'endormirent.

-Ron ?

-Quoi?

Hermione sembla hésiter…

-Je t'aime…

Dans le noir de leur chambre à coucher, Hermione attendit une réaction de la part de Ron, mais, tourné dos à elle, il se contenta de répondre, au bout d'un moment, presque platoniquement :

-Moi aussi.

* * *

À suivre… 


	5. Ch 5 Des Visions qui diffèrent

Cette fic à un lien avec mon one-shot intitulé _Moments inoubliables_.

**Disclaimer** : Toute la base de cette histoire appartient à J.K.Rowling!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤ Célibataire endurci ¤**

* * *

**Des Visions qui diffèrent**

Il était 6h07 du matin lorsque Krystel se réveilla. Mécontente de se réveiller dans une couche salle et passablement affamée, la fillette n'attendit pas très longtemps pour faire savoir sa mauvaise humeur à ses parents...

-OUIIINNNN !

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Hermione, à ses côté, gémit et frotta ses yeux. Tous deux avaient mal dormi, tous deux avaient eu une nuit beaucoup trop courte.

-C'est déjà le matin ? maugréa Ron.

Il se laissa retomber sur le dos alors qu'à ses côtés, Hermione se redressa.

-J'arrive Krystel, j'arrive, marmonna-t-elle, davantage pour se motiver elle-même que pour consoler sa fille.

Ron regarda sa femme sortir du lit et se diriger vers la porte. Doucement, il s'étira, dégourdissant ses muscles et faisant craquer un ou deux os.

Au loin, il entendit les pleurs de Krystel se calmer.

Avec un ultime effort, il s'assit et envoya ses jambes dans le vide. Baillant une dernière fois, il se leva enfin. Il enfila une paire de jeans et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une tentative ratée de les peigner un peu mieux. Puis, il sortit de la chambre avec l'idée d'aller se préparer un bon café...

-Merde, Ron ! hurla alors Hermione de la chambre de leur fille.

-Quoi ?

Hermione sortit de la pièce et vint à sa rencontre, une Krystel, uniquement vêtue d'une couche culotte propre, dans les bras.

-Je vais être en retard au boulot ! s'écria Hermione en lui passant la fillette. Je dois vraiment y aller, tu t'occupes d'elle ?

Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer, Hermione s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain après avoir fait léviter sa robe de sorcière préférée.

-Eh bien, ma poulette, dit-il à sa fille, ça bien l'air que c'est moi qui va s'occuper de toi ce matin !

-Mama !

Le rouquin entra dans la chambre de la petite. Il coucha l'enfant sur la table à langer et s'appliqua à l'habiller. Il lui enfila des chaussettes et une camisole blanche, puis, pour l'habit final, son choix s'arrêta sur un ensemble vert pâle. Il finalisa le tout en la coiffant de deux petites lulus bouclées.

-Voilà, ma chérie, tu es mignonne comme tout ! sourit Ron en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il alla voir son fils qu'il savait déjà réveillé.

-Bonjours, mon bonhomme, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-Salut papa !

L'enfant était au sol et jouait avec ses vieux jouets préférés, n'ayant pu déballer ses nouveaux la veille (excepter un). Il était toujours en pyjama et sa chevelure châtaine était totalement désordonnée.

-Viens là, on va aller déjeuner.

Le gamin se leva et suivit son père. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle à manger, Ron remarqua sa sœur assisse seule à la table, une tasse de café entre les mains.

-Salut, Gin.

-Ron ! sourit Ginny.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non, répondit la jeune femme. Je ne déjeune jamais !

-C'est une mauvaise habitude ça ! contra Ron alors qu'il installait Krystel dans son siège.

Ginny se contenta d'hausser les épaules et aida son neveu à monter sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

Ron alla dans la cuisine, mais il usa de la magie pour préparé le déjeuner de ses enfants. Mathias reçut des rôties à la confiture de fraise, une orange et un grand verre de lait. Ron s'affaira ensuite à préparer un porridge à sa fille que Ginny s'occupa de lui faire avaler. Il se prépara à lui même quelques rôties et un café.

-Passer une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

-Très ! sourit Ginny, ce qui était l'exacte vérité.

Bien sûr, elle et Harry s'étaient quittés sur une note plutôt amère pour la jeune fille, mais Ginny avait réfléchi au comportement d'Harry. Il était peut-être un Don Juan, selon Hermione, mais elle, en plus d'être la sœur de son meilleur ami, était aussi une vieille amie, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ensemble au Ministère et après cela, ils étaient devenus de bons amis... Si Harry n'avait pas voulu conclure dès le premier soir, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une marque de respect, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, Ginny tentait de s'en convaincre !

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Oh moi... commença Ron avec une petite grimace, mais il ne put continuer qu'Hermione arriva dans la cuisine tel une vraie furie.

-Bon, j'y vais ! dit-elle prestement. Bye, mon poussin, maman t'aime fort ! dit-elle en embrassant Mathias sur tête.

-Au revoir, maman, répondit l'enfant avec un sourire.

Au moins, entre eux, ça s'était arrangé. Ayant suivit le conseil de Ron, Hermione était allée parler avec son fils et avait mis les choses au claire, lui donnant aussi la possibilité de déballer un cadeau !

-Bye, ma petite chérie ! lança Hermione en embrassant sa main et en envoyant le baiser voler vers sa fille, assise de l'autre côté de la table.

-Mama !

-Bye, Ginny.

-Euh... Bye.

Puis, sans autre mot, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et sortit rapidement de la maison. Intriguée, Ginny regarda son frère.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules en croisant le regard de sa sœur. Il se leva brusquement et poursuivit sa femme.

-Hermione ! cria-t-il alors qu'il sortait sur le balcon de leur demeure.

-Ron, je vais être en retard ! répondit Hermione.

Elle devait encore marcher quelques temps, afin de se rendre à un endroit stratégique de leur quartier mi-moldu mi-sorcier, afin de pouvoir transplaner jusqu'au ministère. Ils utilisaient rarement la mini fourgonnette pour aller travailler.

Ron ne l'écouta pas. Il enjamba plutôt la clôture de leur balcon et sauta sur la pelouse, toujours pied nu et torse nu.

-Ron, gémit Hermione en regardant l'heure.

-Et après, attaqua Ron, elle se plaint que c'est moi, qui travaille trop !

-Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi ce matin ! contra Hermione.

-Ah et c'est pour ça que tu préfères m'ignorer et me faire passer pour un con devant ma propre sœur...

-Quoi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Ah vraiment ?

-Ron, écoute, je ne savais juste pas comment agir envers toi ce matin...

Surpris, Ron prit un certain temps à répondre. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit-il enfin. Rien n'a changé.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplir d'eau.

-Non, bien sûr, rien n'a changé... dit-elle avec la voix enrouée. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives même plus à me dire « Je t'aime ».

Ron ne répondit pas.

-Je... je vais être en retard ! sanglota Hermione.

Puis, sans plus attendre, elle tourna le dos à Ron et partit en courant, transplanant quelques secondes plus tard.

Ron la regarda s'évaporer. Il se retourna à son tour, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, et regagna sa maison, la tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ça va ? demanda Ginny alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Ron força un sourire.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

¤

Lorsque Harry arriva aux quartiers des Aurors, et plus particulièrement dans son propre bureau qu'il partageait avec ses deux partenaires, il remarqua que Draco y était déjà. Il complétait un rapport.

-Salut, Malfoy, bougonna Harry.

-Putain, Potter... T'as une sale gueule ! Rit le blond.

-Merci ! répliqua Harry.

Ne se préoccupant pas du ricanement du Serpentard, le Survivant se dirigea vers son bureau et y déposa sa baguette avant de s'y asseoir derrière.

Là, il plongea sa main dans un de ses tiroirs et en ressortit une potion anti-gueule de bois. Il la but d'une seule traite et enfonça sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur le meuble de bois de chêne.

-Une nouvelle conquête ? demanda Draco au bout d'un moment, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le parchemin devant lui, ne semblant même pas un tant soi peu intéressé, voulant seulement faire la conversation.

-Une ancienne amie, plutôt, répondit Harry.

Il leva les yeux et regarda le Serpentard devant lui. Son bureau identique était en face du sien et entre eux deux, celui de Ron faisait face à la porte, formant ainsi un « U » avec les leurs.

-La Weasley ?

-Ouais... Et c'est Ginny, son prémom ! répondit Harry, d'un ton sec.

-Oh... Okay, okay. Fâche-toi pas ! répliqua Draco en redressant la tête, puis il ajouta pour lui même, Plutôt protecteur avec celle-là !

Harry voulu répliquer, mais Ron arriva.

-Salut, les gars, lâcha-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Oh non, pas une autre sale gueule !

-La ferme Malfoy, trancha Harry, lui aussi ayant remarqué l'air morose de son ami. Ça va, Ron ?

Ron se dirigea à son tour derrière son bureau et sortit une pile de document à remplir, de vieux rapports d'enquêtes inachevés. Il regarda Harry et lui sourit.

-Oui, oui, ça va. Ne vous inquiéter pas !

Il voulait paraître décontracté et de bonne humeur, mais Harry ne se laissa pas berner et fronça les sourcils.

-Oh, mais sois rassuré, on ne s'inquiète pas du tout, siffla une voix.

-Malfoy ?

-Quoi ?

-La ferme, tu veux !

Avec son air arrogant de ses 15 ans, Draco se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Je vais me chercher un café.

Harry le regarda partir avec de la colère dans ses yeux. Dès que le blond passa la porte, par contre, son regard se fit plus doux et il s'approcha de Ron, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas répliqué un seul mot à la provocation de Draco.

-Hey ? Ça va ?

-Ouais... Ça va, Harry, répondit le rouquin avec un ton qui ne rassura en rien le Survivant.

-Okayyy...

Harry s'assit sur le bureau et regarda son ami avec une expression qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout, les bras croisés.

Ron soupira et se laissa aller vers l'arrière avec sa chaise, leva ses bras et se frotta ses yeux.

-Bah, c'est Hermione là... Rien de bien grave...

Ron se redressa et regarda son ami.

-Et toi ? Ta soirée avec ma petite sœur ?

Harry, mal à l'aise, tenta de déterminer l'expression sur le visage du rouquin. Il ne semblait pas en colère, même qu'il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh euh... Elle t'en a parlé ?

Ron sourit davantage et redressa sa chaise.

-Non... Enfin, pas beaucoup, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait appréciée.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Harry.

Elle aurait dû être fâchée, non ? Harry n'y comprenait rien, mais il accepta la nouvelle avec un sourire. Peut-être que la rouquine était trop saoule pour se rappeler de sa bourde d'hier soir... En tout cas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre...

-Bah ouais... la voix sceptique de Ron le ramena à la réalité. Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Rien ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, puis, il nota son erreur. Je veux dire, rien de ce à quoi tu pourrais penser...

-Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pense, Harry ! rit Ron.

-Oh, j'ai mon idée... répliqua-t-il.

-Messieurs ?

Harry et Ron sursautèrent et tournèrent leur attention en direction de la porte d'entrée de leur bureau, là où leur patron, Elphias Doge les regardait sévèrement. C'était un sorcier à la peau noir, de grande taille. Harry le connaissait depuis longtemps, l'homme ayant été un membre de sa « garde rapprochée » lors du début de sa 5e année à Poudlard.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes réagirent. Harry descendit du bureau de Ron et celui-ci se leva.

-Chef ?

-Où est Malfoy ? demanda l'homme.

-Ici, chef, répondit le concerné.

-Ah, bien ! Venez là tous les trois, j'ai à vous parler.

Doge avança dans la pièce et les trois Aurors l'entourèrent. Leur patron n'était pas spécialement sévère, mais ce n'était pas un homme avec qui on pouvait faire beaucoup d'humour... En faite, il était plutôt sérieux et inspirait le respect.

-Messieurs, reprit-il, je sais qu'habituellement, je confirais cette tâche à une équipe plus expérimentée mais bon, on ne se le cachera pas, vous êtes la meilleure équipe que j'ai sous mes ordres, malgré votre jeune âge !

-Merci, chef, répondit Draco, le seul à qui l'ont avait appris à accepter un compliment.

Harry se contenta de rougir et Ron baissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres.

-Voilà, j'en viens au fait, nous recevons une nouvelle Auror aujourd'hui. Sûrement que tu l'as connaît, Weasley, elle porte le même nom que toi.

-Oui, c'est ma jeune sœur, répondit Ron, fonçant des sourcils.

-Ah oui ? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle venait des États-Unis... ?

-Oui, elle a fait un échange pour aller faire sa formation là-bas.

-Ah okay, je vois, continua Doge. Bien, j'aimerais que pour les prochaines semaines, vous la preniez sous votre charge, qu'elle voit ce que c'est d'être un Auror, ici, en Angleterre. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? Juste le temps que je lui trouve une véritable équipe... ?

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Draco haussa les épaules, indifférent. Ron lui, sourit difficilement à son supérieur... formé sa sœur, vraiment ! Harry fut le seul à sourire et répondre.

-Bien sûr, chef, il n'y a aucun problème !

-Bien ! Merci jeunes gens.

Puis, sans ajouter un seul mot, il repartit.

¤

Dans les tréfonds du Ministère de la Magie, plus précisément dans le département des Mystères, là où seule une élite – appelée Langues de Plombs – pouvait se rendre, Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

-Hey, championne, ça va ?

Hermione sourit et regarda sa supérieure. Ann McGill était une femme charmante, dans la fleur de l'âge, un sourire aimable aux lèvres et une lueur d'intelligence dans les yeux.

-Je... Oui, ça va... Je reviens...

Puis, sans plus attendre, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard interrogateur et compatissant de la femme, Hermione se leva et fonça vers les toilettes.

C'était un fait connu de tous, Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à se maquiller tous les matins pour aller travailler. Et heureusement, car son maquillage n'aurait pas tenu une seule seconde face aux débordements de larmes qu'elle venait de laisser couler.

Dès qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes – et elle avait prévu son coup, montant même de deux étages afin que personne ne l'entende pleurer dans son département – elle s'était effondrée au sol, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras, ceux-ci accotés sur ses genoux.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne son calme. Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe de sorcière et se déplaça devant le miroir.

« Eh bien, ma fille, ne te pose même pas la question pourquoi ton mari ne semble plus te désirer... » pensa-t-elle tristement en s'évaluant d'un regard critique.

Elle se trouvait grosse, ses cheveux étaient pires que jamais et d'horribles cernes ornaient ses yeux vitreux. Soupirant de défaitisme, elle se passa de l'eau dans le visage afin de faire disparaître ses rougeurs et elle sortit enfin.

-Hermione ! retentit alors une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, respira calmement et posa un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Salut, Ginny, dit-elle en se retournant.

La rouquine s'approcha d'elle, tout sourire.

-Salut ! Tu vas mieux ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Mieux ?

-Bah... Je sais pas, ce matin...

-Oh ! la coupa-t-elle rapidement. J'étais juste pressée !

-Okay... répondit calmement Ginny, soupçonneuse.

Un doute s'insinua dans le cœur d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Ron a dit ou fait quelque chose qui pourrait laisser croire que...

-J'ai jamais parlé de Ron, moi ! fit remarquer Ginny et Hermione se tut aussitôt.

-Oh, laissa échapper Hermione en déviant le regard.

La rouquine s'approcha et fixa Hermione, préoccupée.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui ! répondit-elle trop précipitamment au goût de Ginny.

-Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mais rien !

-O-kaayyy, sembla abandonner Ginny, au plus grand bonheur de la brunette. Je ne te crois pas du tout, tu sais !

-... ¬¬

-Se midi, on va dîner ensemble !

-Gin...

-Non ! C'est décidé ! répliqua Ginny. Ce midi, toi et moi, on va discuter !

-Ginevra Molly Élizabeth Eva Chloé Anna Weasley ?

Les deux femmes se retournèrent au son de la voix qui appelait Ginny dans toute son intégrale.

-Oui ? demanda Ginny d'une voix incertaine.

L'homme en question avança vers elles et leur sourit. Il était accompagné d'une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années. Il regarda un instant Hermione et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, madame Weasley, salua Elphias Doge avec chaleur. Comment vont les enfants ?

-Bonjour, Auror Doge ! répondit Hermione. Ils vont très bien, je vous remercie !

L'homme lui fit un rapide sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la rouquine.

-Miss Ginevra Molly Éliza...

-Ginny... Appelez-moi Ginny, je vous en pris !

L'homme rit quelques instants et accepta avec joie la proposition. Son statut de fille unique lui avait donné l'incroyable chance de porter tous les noms des grand-mères sur 2 générations !

-Okay, donc, Ginny Weasley ?

-Oui, sourit la rouquine.

-Je suis Elphias Doge, Auror superviseur.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Et elle, c'est Hestia Jones.

L'Auror en question avait des cheveux noirs et les joues roses.

-Nous venons te chercher pour te présenter à ton « équipe de formation » !

-Nous ne t'avons pas encore trouvé une équipe officielle, déclara Jones avec un sourire. Mais en attendant, tu pourras être avec la « DreamTeam » !

-La DreamTeam ? questionna Ginny et elle remarqua qu'à ses côtés, Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et croisait les bras.

-L'équipe de Potter, Malefoy et Weasley... expliqua Jones. Désolée Hermione, ajouta-t-elle à la 'Madame Weasley' alors que Ginny cachait un sourire derrière sa main.

-Ce surnom est ridicule, marmonna Hermione pour elle-même, faussement renfrognée.

-Donc, reprit Doge. Auror Weasley, veuillez me suivre !

Alors que l'homme noir et la femme s'éloignait déjà, Ginny leur emboîta le pas, non sans oublier de rappeler à Hermione :

-Ce midi, on va manger ensemble !

¤

L'arrivée de Ginny se fit plutôt bien. Harry et Ron lui expliquèrent rapidement le déroulement des journées lorsque aucune urgence ne les appelaient sur le terrain et Ginny s'adapta facilement, aidant Harry à finaliser un rapport.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte, Harry ayant laissé sa chaise à la rouquine, s'étant munie d'un simple tabouret en bois.

-Alors, demanda Harry au bout d'un moment. Comment tu trouves ça, ici ?

-Ça va ! sourit Ginny. C'est assez semblable à l'Amérique en fait. Il y a juste moins de « gangs de rues magiques » et plus d'« anciens Mangemorts », mais en général, c'est la même chose !

-Les mêmes rapports emmerdant à faire ? demanda Harry avec une moue compatissante.

-Ouais ! rit Ginny. Entre autre !

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Ron et Drago échangèrent un regard significatif.

Vers les 11h45, Ron s'éclipsa. En fait, il se rendit dans le département des Mystères.

-Oui ? le stoppa la préposée dont le rôle était d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer.

Elle connaissait, bien sûr, toutes les Langues-de-Plombs et leurs connaissances.

-Salut, Morghan, se contenta de répondre l'homme.

-Je vais te la chercher ! répliqua la femme en s'éloignant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione apparaissait derrière une lourde porte en fer forgé.

-Ron ? Salut...

Elle semblait surprise de le voir là et son regard sembla rechercher quelque chose derrière lui. Suspicieux, Ron se retourna, s'attendant à y voir quelqu'un, mais l'endroit était désert.

-Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ?

-Quoi ?

Le regard de la brunette revint sur lui.

-Non.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Ron finit par enfouir ses mains dans les poches de sa robes.

-Euh... Je me demandais... Tu as dîné ? demanda-t-il presque maladroitement.

-Oh euh... Hermione sembla navrée. Non, mais... enfin...

-Oui ?

-J'ai croisé Ginny tantôt et elle... Enfin, elle m'a invitée à dîner.

-Ah, okay !

-Je suis désolée...

-Ça va ! répliqua Ron avec un sourire, cachant sa déception.

-Tu peux peut-être venir avec nous, proposa Hermione.

-Non ! Non... je vais vous laisser entre filles !

Sans même qu'Hermione ne puisse répliquer, il s'avança vers elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna un court baiser.

-Bon appétit ! lui dit-il rapidement, puis, il repartit.

-Merci, toi aussi... murmura Hermione, désormais seule, ses pas n'étant plus que résonance.

¤

Ginny venait de partir à son tour.

-Où va-t-elle ? demanda Draco en finalisant son rapport.

-Rejoindre Hermione, répondit Harry en se levant de sur son banc et en s'étirant.

-Ah ? le blondinet releva la tête. Je croyais que c'était là que Weasley était parti...

Harry réfléchit quelques instants et finit par hausser les épaules, ignorant complètement les plans de ses amis.

-Tu dînes où, toi ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

Draco se leva et retira sa robe de sorcier, le laissant ainsi en jeans et en chemise noir.

-Je vais chercher Dor' chez sa gardienne et on va aller au restaurant... Tu veux venir ?

-Ouais ! sourit Harry. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, cette petite crapule !

-Tu l'as vu hier, Potter ! répliqua Drago en roulant les yeux.

Pourtant, il ne protesta pas. Il savait bien qu'entre son fils Dorian et Harry, c'était l'amour fou !

¤

Quand Ron revint au bureau, il le découvrit vide de tout Auror. Il alla donc se chercher un dîné à la cafétéria du Ministère et il mangea seul, dans son bureau.

¤

Ginny et Hermione choisirent un joli petit restaurant bien attrayant, au cœur de Londres. Elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse extérieure et rapidement, un employé du restaurant vint les voir.

-Puis-je prendre vos commandes, mes demoiselles ? demanda le serveur, plutôt mignon.

-Oui, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire charmeur. Je prendrai bien le menu principal de ce midi avec un verre d'eau pour seul breuvage. Et toi, Mione ?

Hermione examinait encore son menu, l'air ailleurs.

-Hein ! Oh... euh, la même chose, s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, dit le serveur qui avait tout noté, je reviens tout de suite !

Il s'éloigna aussitôt, non sans un dernier regard vers les 2 jeunes, et particulièrement belles, femmes.

-Il est plutôt craquant, affirma Ginny en riant. Tu ne trouves pas, Mione !

-Bof, j'en sais rien... J'imagine que oui ! répondit Hermione en soupirant.

Elle plaça sa tête entre ses 2 mains, le menton appuyé dans ses paumes, et regarda d'un air absent les passants dans la rue. Ginny suivit son regard vers la rue, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait là rien de spécial, elle revint vite à sa belle-sœur.

-D'accord... Je vois... Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas !

Hermione reprit sur elle et regarda Ginny en souriant.

-Quoi ? Non rien ! T'inquiète pas, tout va bien !

-Hermione, arrête, veux-tu ? s'indigna alors Ginny. Ne me prend pas pour quelqu'un de stupide !

-Mais non, enfin...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Ron, dis-moi ! Ou alors, reprit plus gentiment la rouquine, dis-moi le pas, mais je t'en pris, cesse d'essayer de faire croire à tout le monde que tout va bien quand c'est évident que ce n'est pas le cas !

Hermione allait répliquer, mais le serveur arriva près d'elles avec leurs entrées, des fondus parmesans. Les lèvres closes, les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent le beau brun déposer les plats devant elles et leur souhaiter bon appétit.

-Merci, répondit courtoisement Ginny avant de reposer son regard sur Hermione.

Celle-ci picora le fromage un instant et leva finalement les yeux vers la rouquine.

-C'est si évident que ça ? se contenta de demander la jeune maman, la tristesse voilant sa voix.

-Oh Mione ! compatit Ginny, mais elle laissa la femme de son frère poursuivre d'elle-même.

Celle-ci soupira et se lança.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

-Que tu pensais qu'il ne t'aimait plus ? Bien sûr ! Et tu sais ce que j'en pense...

-Je sais ! Mais... Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté ! continua Hermione. En fait, depuis la naissance de Krystel, nous ne l'avons fait que 3 fois.

-Et alors ?

-Trois fois, Ginny ! En 10 mois !

Ginny eut une petite pensée compatissante pour son frère aîné, mais essaya de la cachée à sa belle-sœur.

-Okay, ouais, je vois...

-Au début, enchaîna Hermione, c'était okay, il comprenait et tout, puis, après quelques temps, il a... recommencé à essayer...

-C'est normal.

-Je sais ! Mais moi, je n'en avais pas envie... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je... ça ne me tentais pas, c'est tout.

-Ça peut arriver chez les jeunes mamans, Hermione, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la rassura Ginny.

-Oui. Enfin, c'est aussi ce que le médecin m'a dit, mais... Enfin, je voyais bien que ça déplaisait à Ron, cette abstinence alors j'ai... Oh mon Dieu !

Hermione s'arrêta, scandalisée.

-Quoi? S'inquiéta Ginny.

-Si Ron apprend que je te conte tout ça !

Soulagée, la rouquine se contenta de rire de la panique de son amie et l'assura qu'elle ne dirait mot.

-Okay... continua Hermione, passablement rassurée. Enfin, je disais donc que je m'étais forcée quelques fois...

-Motivant, pour un mec ! ¬¬ , marmonnant Ginny.

-Oh, mais je m'en rends bien compte ! s'offusqua Hermione qui avait entendu la réplique de son amie, mais elle se calma pour la suite. D'ailleurs, Ron aussi l'a remarqué et depuis, il a carrément arrêté de me toucher.

Le ton de la brunette fit comprendre à Ginny qu'elle avait terminé son récit. Le silence resta présent quelque temps entres elles, le temps qu'elles avalent leur entrée déjà relativement refroidit.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Et maintenant ? Ça s'est arrangé... ton petit problème de libido ? demanda Ginny d'une voix basse afin d'éviter que les autres clients du restaurant ne les entendent.

-Hum... Oui, je pense que oui, répondit Hermione après un moment.

-Et Ron le sait, ça?

-Oui. Enfin, sûrement !

-Tu le lui as dit ?

Hermione soupira.

-Pas... pas vraiment... Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changerait s'il s'est déjà organisé pour aller voir ailleurs ?

Aussitôt, Ginny s'étouffa.

-Qu... quoi !

Hermione eut un sourire triste.

-Oui. Enfin, je n'ai pas de preuve de _ça_, bien sûr, mais je le vois bien qu'il n'est plus attiré vers moi. La dernière fois qu'on a essayé, il n'a pas été très... performant. Si je ne l'inspire plus, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas !

Ginny, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds, se contenta de fixer Hermione, incrédule. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et continua.

-Je veux dire, reprit-elle, pas que ça ne me fait rien, bien sûr, mais je me regarde et je pense que je peux comprendre...

-Hermione ! la coupa Ginny, scandalisée. Es-tu en train d'insinuer que Ron voit une autre femme ?

-Oh! répondit la jeune femme. Je n'ai aucune preuve, bien sûr, mais je le pense, oui.

Ça déclaration pouvait paraître futile, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes douloureuses et ses lèvres tremblaient. Ginny, elle, était tout simplement et complètement, sans voix.

-Enfin, ça serait compréhensible, non ?

-Non ! s'étouffa la rouquine. Hermione, non !

Ne l'écoutant pas, la Gryffondor poursuivit.

-Enfin, il n'a jamais connu une autre femme que moi et en plus, je ne lui permettais même plus de me toucher ! Ron est dans la fleur de l'âge et il est bel homme, ça serait normal qu'il...

-Non ! Ça NE serait PAS normal du tout ! s'exclama Ginny. Et franchement, c'est idiot ! Ne penses-tu pas que Ron pourrait penser la même chose ?

-C'est à dire ? demanda Hermione.

-Eh bien, la raison que tu me donnes pour douter de lui, c'est le fait qu'il n'ait jamais connu une autre femme que toi et qu'il puisse avoir le désir d'aller voir ailleurs. Ne penses-tu pas que Ron pourrait avoir la même peur ? Il a les mêmes bonnes raisons que toi, je te ferai remarquer !

-Euh...

-Je veux dire, clarifia Ginny. Si tu ne lui as pas dit que tu allais mieux, peut-être qu'il pense que toi aussi, tu es allée voir ailleurs et que tu utilise ton accouchement uniquement comme un prétexte, non ?

-Non ! Ça serait stupide ! Il est évident que je ne le tromperai jamais !

-Pourquoi ça ? Comment peut-il en être sûr, lui ?

-Bah... Je sais pas... J'irais jamais voir ailleurs, c'est le rêve de toute femme de trouver le bon dès la première fois, non !

Ginny soupira et son regard se fit rapidement lointain.

-Ouais... Enfin... Je ne peux qu'imaginer...

-Oh ! Gin ! Je suis désolée... s'excusa aussitôt Hermione, se traitant d'idiote.

-Ça va ! la rassura Ginny, mais Hermione ne la crut pas et du coup, la jeune femme profita de l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

¤

L'après-midi fut totalement et littéralement Ca-Tas-Tro-Phi-Que ! Tout ça avait commencé avec l'arrivée de Drago et Harry chez la gardienne de Dorian, le fils du Serpentard. Celle-ci leur avait révélé qu'elle ne pourrait être disponible pour l'après-midi, pour des raisons personnelles et, toute l'heure du lunch, les deux Aurors avaient tenté désespérément de trouver un nouvel endroit pour l'enfant, mais en vain. Même Madame Weasley n'était pas disponible et les garderies moldues où Mathias et Krystel passaient leurs journées lorsque Molly ne pouvait pas les prendre, étaient pleines.

Le seul recours de Draco avait été d'amener Dorian au département des Aurors. Mauvaise idée. L'après-midi avait été entrecoupé de « Ch'est quoi çha, papa ? », « Papa, pourquoi tu fais çha ? », « Ch'était qui lui, papa ? », « Papa-ci », « Papa-ça » ! Sans compter sur les « Ryry, tu veux jouer avec moi ? », « Ryry, prend-moi dans tes bras ! », « Ryry-ici » et « Ryry-là ! ».

Heureusement, aucune urgence n'avait dérangé la 'tranquillité' de cette journée et les quatre Aurors passèrent l'après-midi à finaliser des rapports, encore !

À la fin de la journée, Draco avait un mal de tête pas possible, Ginny remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir d'enfants et Harry compatissait pour Draco qui passerait la soirée avec le petit et pour Ron qui s'en allait retrouver ses propres enfants en bas âge.

-Allez, viens là, crapule !

Dorian courut dans les bras de son père et sans un autre mot, Draco s'en alla.

-Babye ! chantonna Dorian par dessus l'épaule de son père.

-Bye, bye, mon ange ! lui répondit Ginny avec un doux sourire.

-Mon ange ? s'indigna Ron. Ce monstre est une vraie peste !

D'un coup d'œil partagé, Ginny et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Ron ! ricana Harry.

-Un enfant trop gâté, oui ! répliqua Ron, souriant néanmoins.

-Bonsoir...

Une nouvelle voix s'interposa au trio et les trois Aurors restant regardèrent l'intruse, qui venait d'arriver.

-Salut, Melenny ! sourit Harry.

Ron regarda la jeune Auror d'une autre division entrer dans leur bureau d'un œil mauvais. Ginny, elle, sembla curieuse.

-Salut, Harry, répondit la dénommée Melenny, souriante.

C'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, pas trop grande, aux courbes généreuses, mais à la silhouette svelte qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Elle était blonde cuivrée et avait les yeux légèrement en amande, de couleur marron doré. C'était une Serdaigle de l'année du jeune frère de Colin Creevey, se rappela Ginny.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda-t-elle au Survivant d'un ton taquin.

Avant de répondre, et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer (n/a: ouais, tu parles !), il lança un furtif coup d'œil à Ginny. Celle-ci, les bras croisés, regardait la jeune femme avec indifférence.

-Hum... Non. Pourquoi ?

-Parfait ! s'exclama Melenny. Je t'invite !

-Hum... Okay, sourit Harry avec politesse.

S'il semblait moins intéressé que d'habitude, seul Ron s'en rendit compte. Alors qu'Harry partait à son tour, Melenny accrochée à son bras, le rouquin lança un regard vers sa jeune sœur.

Celle-ci avait détournée les yeux et ramassait ses propres effets personnels.

-Bye, vous deux, bonne soirée ! les salua Harry avant de s'éclipser avec la blondinette.

-Bonne soirée, vieux ! répondit Ron... sans arrières pensées !

Une fois seuls, Ron se rapprocha de Ginny.

-Ça va ?

-Mais oui ! sourit Ginny, peut-être un peu trop enthousiasmée pour l'occasion.

Ron ne fut pas dupe, mais il ne répliqua pas non plus, car deux nouveaux arrivants faisaient leur entrée.

-Bonsoir Patron, Mione ! les salua le rouquin, ne savant pas où donner de la tête.

Ginny, aussi surprise que lui, se contenta de regarder Elphias Doge.

-Bonsoir, Weasley, répliqua Doge, puis réalisant que la pièce ne comportait que des 'Weasley' il précisa son intervention. Ron, puis-je vous parler ?

Le rouquin acquiesça. En faite, Doge lui donnait une mission de dernière minute qu'il devrait effectuer le soir même. Hermione soupira et, accompagnée de Ginny, elle rentra chez elle.

Ron passa donc toute sa soirée à interroger un récent prisonnier...

¤

Il était 23h30 passé. Harry passa une main sur son visage et tenta d'oublier le corps gracile qui se collait à son torse nu. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi _après_. Coupable, sale et honteux. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose ; Prendre une douche ! Et aussi que cette fille, Melenny, s'en aille chez elle ! Non, il n'avait aucune envie de passer sa nuit avec cette blonde audacieuse. Sans plus réfléchir, sachant pertinemment qu'il passerait pour un beau salop, il réveilla la jeune femme... et la mit à la porte de son studio !

¤

Épuisé, le rouquin transplana directement chez lui. Il serait minuit passé dans quelques instants et au loin, sa maison était parfaitement sombre. Hermione et Ginny devaient déjà être couchées, sans parler des enfants.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, Ron remarqua que seule une bougie éclairait le salon, afin de lui facilité son allé jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. L'homme de 24 ans fit d'abord un détour vers la chambre de sa fille. Le bébé dormait paisiblement, sur le dos, le visage tourné vers la droite. Ron posa une main sur son ventre et se laissa bercer quelque temps au rythme des respirations de la petite demoiselle.

Quand il sortit enfin de la chambre de Krystel, il alla dans celle de Mathias. L'enfant était profondément endormi, ses petites fesses surélevées, ses couvertures au sol. Ron sourit, attendri, et borda le garçon afin qu'il soit plus confortable.

Il termina sa tournée des chambres par la sienne. Hermione y était, mais la jeune maman dormait déjà. Couchée sur le côté, elle était dos à la porte, mais face à sa position à lui, dans le lit. Sans bruit, Ron se déshabilla et il entra sous les couvertures. Il se plaça sur le côté également, face à Hermione.

Il la détailla quelques instants et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

-Tu es tellement belle ! souffla-t-il.

Hermione remua dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Ron en profita pour continuer d'observer sa jeune épouse. Il la trouvait magnifique. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait mit au monde leur enfants... les _leurs_ ! Elle avait pris de superbes courbes qui la faisait ressembler davantage à une femme accomplie, plutôt qu'à la délicate adolescente qu'elle était.

Il la trouvait belle, magnifique, unique, intelligente et surprenante. En fait, Ron dut s'empêcher de la désirer pour ce soir, s'obligeant à la laisser dormir. C'est qu'elle était fatiguée et à bout de nerfs, et ça, Ron le comprenait très bien et le respectait !

Il l'aimait tellement de tout son cœur ! Si seulement elle arrêtait d'en douter !

* * *

À suivre… 


	6. Ch 6 Ce soir, on s'évade

Cette fic à un lien avec mon one-shot intitulé _Moments inoubliables_.

**Disclaimer** : Toute la base de cette histoire appartient à J.K.Rowling!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤ Célibataire endurci ¤**

* * *

**Ce soir, on s'éclate!**

_Move, move your body, Move, Move_

_Kiss, kiss me right now, Kiss, Kiss_

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, mais les jets de lumière bleue fluorescente, les stroboscopes magiques et les pluies d'étoiles rouge et jaune l'éblouirent.

_Smile, smile to me, Smile, Smile_

_Dance, Dance, Tonight we dance, Dance_

Près d'elle Ginny dansait doucement, un verre à la main, son regard envieux dirigé vers la piste de danse. Ron et Harry étaient plus loin, commandant leur propre boisson au comptoir du bar. Elle, elle s'en tenait à la limonade, qu'elle sirotait d'un air absent, se demandant, pour la énième fois de la soirée, ce qu'elle faisait là…

Flash Back

La journée avait été particulièrement longue et Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique envie, rentré chez lui et se relaxer. Il enviait nullement Ron et Draco qui eux, devrait s'attaquer à leur progéniture le soir venu… Ah! La joie d'être célibataire et sans enfant!

« Toc toc, je vous dérange ? »

Le survivant, qui était entrain d'attacher sa cape, leva le regard vers la nouvelle arrivante. À ses côtés, Ron fit de même, ainsi que Draco et Ginny. Les quatre Aurors étaient totalement et littéralement épuisés par leur journée, car le matin il y avait eu un raid près de Gringotts, sur le Chemin de Traverse et après avoir combattu toute la matinée, ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à interroger les captifs qu'ils avaient fait. C'est donc d'un regard absent qu'ils dévisagèrent la jeune femme dans le cadre de leur porte.

« Bonsoir Rachel. » Sourit néanmoins Harry.

« Salut Harry! » Répondit la dénommée Rachel, d'une voix roucoulante en prenant soin de détailler le survivant. Un magnifique sourire ornait ses lèvres pleines et ses jolis yeux bleus étaient cachés derrière quelques mèches brunes et lisses qui s'échappaient de sa longue queue de cheval. Elle portait une magnifique robe de sorcière violette. « Je voulais savoir si vous veniez à la fête de Coralie, ce soir, au Bar _Les lumières du Centaure_? »

« Coralie ? » Se contenta de répéter bêtement Harry, une interrogation dans le regard.

« Oui… Coralie, tu sais, la blonde du département des sports magiques… »

« Mais oui Harry, _tu sais_, la p'tite blonde que tu as _sauté_ il y a deux semaines… »

« La ferme Malfoy! »

Dans son coin, Draco eut un petit rire cynique alors que Ron esquissa un faible sourire en roulant des yeux. C'est que les paroles de Malfoy pouvaient s'avérer très exacte, si on connaissait bien Harry. D'un autre côté, Ginny et Rachel parurent plutôt mal à l'aise et c'était sans compter le regard tueur que le Gryffondor réserva au blond.

« Oui bon, peu importe. » Renchérit la dénommée Rachel. « Vous venez ? »

« Non merci. » Répondit Ron, Harry étant trop occupé à fixer sévèrement Draco.

« Rho, dommage… » Sourit tristement Rachel en détaillant Ron. Puis elle se tourna vers Ginny. « Et toi, tu veux venir? Genna c'est ça? »

« Ginny. Et euh… je ne pense pas venir non plus… »

« Pourquoi pas? » S'enquit Rachel. « Tout le monde est invité, tu sais! »

Ginny lui sourit, la remercia, mais déclina l'invitation de nouveau. Rachel abandonna donc et s'avança vers Harry. « Mais toi, Harry, tu viens, n'est-ce pas! » Demanda-t-elle, câline.

« Euh… je sais pas… la journée à été longue et… »

« Ça te relaxera! » Sourit-elle chaudement. « Tu sais que ça t'as toujours fait grand bien de t'évader ainsi! »

Harry, qui eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné, ne put néanmoins empêcher ses yeux de briller lorsqu'il pensa à ce que se genre de soirée pouvait lui réserver… Et puis non! Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer lui-même, il voulait paraître plus… plus civilisé devant Ginny. Déjà que Draco ne l'aidait en rien… à moins que…

« Et pourquoi n'irions-nous pas tous ensemble? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

Rachel, bouche bée, ne dit mot et regarda, avec Harry, la réaction des autres. Doucement, Ron se retourna et regarda son meilleur ami, abasourdit. « Quoi? »

« Mais oui! Tous les 4… et… Invite donc Hermione! » Sourit Harry. « Ça lui ferait du bien de sortir de la maison, tu ne crois pas? »

« Euh… » Commença Ron, mais le Serpentard du groupe le coupa.

« Ouais, qu'elle se décoince un peu! »

« Et regarde qui est-ce qui parle? » Répliqua Ginny. « Toi aussi, mon vieux, ça te ferais du bien de te décoincer, tu n'pense pas? »

« La ferme Weasley! »

« Suffit vous deux! » Intervint Harry, puis il eut un petit sourire en coin. « Mais… j'avoue qu'elle n'a pas tort! »

« Tu me saoules, Potter! »

« Aller Draco, accompagne-nous, ça sera une chouette soirée! »

« Peux pas. Je dois m'occuper de Dorian. »

« Oh mais lâche-le un peu cet enfant! Trouve-lui une baby-sitter, je sais pas, moi! » Insista Harry. « Et puis, » enchaîna-t-il, « il commencerait à être temps que tu lui trouve une mère de remplacement, justement, non! »

Draco feignit l'incompréhension. « Mais… et pour quoi faire? Tu remplis déjà parfaitement bien ce rôle, Potter! »

« Va te faire voir! » Répliqua aussitôt le survivant, touché dans son orgueil de mâle, mais ayant néanmoins un léger sourire aux lèvres en pensant au petit Dorian!

Ginny remarqua ce détail et fronça les sourcils.

« Donc vous venez tous? » S'enquit alors Rachel.

« Oui! » Répondit Harry.

« Pas moi! » Répliqua Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard découragé et soupira. Il dévia ensuite les yeux sur Ron et Ginny, comme pour les mettre au défi de refuser. Ron semblait hésiter, mais Ginny, en revanche, avait retrouvé son sourire. Une petite soirée de musique et de danse, rehaussé d'alcool, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, pour la jeune célibataire qu'elle était, n'est-ce pas.

« Je vais demander à Hermione. » Répondit alors Ron.

« Je vais convaincre Hermione. » Ajouta aussitôt Ginny.

Harry lui envoya un sourire radieux ainsi qu'un subtil clin d'œil. Cette soirée allait être mémorable!

¤

Lorsque Hermione rentra chez elle, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Ron, confortablement installé sur le divan du salon, peigné, rasé, une chemise blanche propre et un jeans bleu foncé… bref, particulièrement beau et sexy.

« Hey. » Dit-elle doucement en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Ron se retourna et lui sourit. « Salut ma chérie. Passez une bonne journée? »

« Très bien et toi? » Tout en parlant, Hermione avait grimpé les marches qui séparaient le hall d'entrer du salon et elle avait déboutonné sa veste d'été.

« Bien. »

« Où sont les enfants? » S'enquit-elle.

« Je suis allé les porter chez mes parents il y a quelques instants. »

« Et Pourquoi? » Questionna-t-elle de nouveau, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Décidément, Ron lui préparait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, à cette question, il se contenta de lui sourire. « Où est Ginny? » Demanda-t-elle à la place.

« Dans notre chambre à coucher! »

Ron sourit devant l'air incrédule de sa femme. Il se leva et vint l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. « Elle t'attend, justement. » Lui dit-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Elle t'expliquera! » La coupa Ron. « Sache juste que l'idée vient d'Harry. »

« Oh! » Devant l'air déjà réprobateur d'Hermione, Ron éclata de rire. Les idées d'Harry, elle avait appris à s'en méfier!

Néanmoins, Hermione s'éloigna de Ron et alla dans leur chambre à coucher. Comme il le lui avait indiqué, Ginny s'y trouvait déjà. Elle avait étendu sur leur lit les plus belles robes qu'Hermione possédait. Elle-même portait une splendide petite robe noir, qui moulait parfaitement ses courbes, mais qui avait un décolleté assez sage. Elle était sexy, sans être dévergondé. Ses cheveux roux étaient magnifiquement bouclés et quelques couettes étaient retenues dans un chignon lâche. Comme unique maquillage, deux fines lignes de crayon noir ornaient ses yeux bleus.

« Ah, Hermione, te voilà! » Sourit Ginny lorsqu'elle l'aperçu.

« Tu m'expliques ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Ron ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non. »

« Pfff! » Soupira la rouquine en roulant les yeux. « J'aurais du m'en douter. » Puis, elle lui raconta tout. Leur dure journée, l'offre de cette Rachel, l'idée d'Harry.

« Ooh. » Soupira Hermione lorsque Ginny eut fini. « Je ne suis pas si sur que ça me tente… »

« Mais si! » S'exclama Ginny. « Ça te fera le plus grand bien! Et puis… maman gardera Mathias et Krystel jusqu'à tard en matinée, demain! » Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil suggestif et Hermione rougit en éclatant de rire.

« Diablesse, va! »

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à choisir ce qu'Hermione porterai le soir même. Finalement, elles optèrent pour un top bleu royal au dos découvert et une magnifique jupe blanche qui lui tombait superbement bien sur les hanches. Elles ne la maquillèrent pas, sa beauté naturelle étant déjà une force en soi, mais Ginny s'amusa, à l'aide de sa baguette, à lui étirer les cheveux, mèche par mèche.

Alors qu'Hermione était assit devant le miroir, et que Ginny s'activait dernière elle, elles entendirent la sonnette retentir.

« Salut Harry! Entre. » Entendirent-elles Ron prononcer. « Elles se préparent, elles seront bientôt prêtes. »

« Parfait! »

« Hermione? »

« Oui Ginny? »

« Je peux te poser une question qui ne me regarde pas? » Hermione fixa sa belle-sœur par l'intermédiaire du miroir. Ginny prit ce geste pour une affirmation et se lança : « Qu'y a-t-il entre Harry et Malfoy? »

Hermione, d'abord abasourdit, finit par éclater de rire.

« Non! » S'exclama alors Ginny, elle-même désormais hilare. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! »

« Je sais ce que tu as voulu dire, » sourit Hermione, « c'est juste de la façon dont tu l'as demandé! »

Ginny ria de nouveau, mais redemanda néanmoins la question. « Alors? »

« Eh bien, » Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants, « tu as du remarquer qu'ils ont une amitié plutôt… ambiguë. »

« Ambiguë, c'est le mot! » Sourit Ginny.

« Disons qu'on ne met pas de côté 8 ans de haine réciproque. » Sourit Hermione.

« Justement, » s'enquit la rouquine. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils changent ainsi… et que même Ron, mon grand abrutit de frère et toi, l'acceptiez? »

Hermione sourit doucement et allongea le bras afin de récupérer une photo qui ornait le miroir, entre de nombreuses autres photos des enfants Weasley, leurs neveux, nièces. Elle tendit la photographie à Ginny, qui reconnu aussitôt, grâce à ses magnifiques cheveux d'ange et ses incroyables yeux violets, Dorian, le fils de Draco.

« Tu vois, » expliqua Hermione, « quand Dorian est venu au monde, Izabella, sa mère, est morte en couche. Draco a très mal prit sa mort et même s'il tentait de rester fort et fière, il était littéralement anéantit. À cette époque, Harry, Ron et lui-même étaient encore en simple formation d'Auror, mais ayant remarqué leur potentiel, les professeurs et Auror en chef les avaient mit en équipe. Ça n'a pas été long avant qu'Harry et Ron remarque son état, mais Drago refusait toute aide, quel qu'elle soit. Un soir, par contre, Harry du retourner en classe car il avait oublié un livre de Défense. C'est là qu'il a trouvé Draco, accroupit et en pleure. »

« Oh! » S'émue Ginny.

« Tu connais Harry. Gryffondor au grand cœur, il n'a pu s'empêcher d'aller le consoler. Draco lui à alors avouer qu'il n'avait même plus la force de rentrer chez lui le soir, car il devait retrouver Dorian. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son fils, mais sa présence lui rappelait trop l'absence de sa femme… Harry l'a beaucoup aidé avec le bébé, le temps que Draco remonte la pente. Dorian adore Harry, c'est pratiquement son deuxième père. »

« Wouha, jamais j'aurai cru ça! » Sourit tristement Ginny.

Hermione lui rendit son triste sourire. « Mais il va mieux, maintenant, tu sais. »

« Oui. Heureusement. » Comme Ginny disait ses derniers mots, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Vous êtes prêtes? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui Oui! » Sourit Ginny alors qu'elle relâchait les cheveux désormais lisses d'Hermione.

« Wow! » Souffla Ron et Hermione lui envoya un sourire resplendissant.

Ils avaient rapidement rejoint Harry, qui les attendait au salon, très beau, comme à son habitude. Il portait un jeans bleu pâle et un pull noir qui lui collait au torse et ses cheveux étaient peignés pour qu'ils aient l'air de ne pas l'être. Ginny sourit en l'apercevant et celui-ci, après l'avoir inspecté de haut en bas, lui rendit son sourire appréciateur.

« On y va? » Avait alors demandé Ron, les sortant de leur torpeur.

Puis, s'ils étaient rendus dans un petit restaurant que Ginny ne connaissait pas, mais auquel le trio sembla habitué. Vers les 10h du soir, ils se rendirent enfin au bar _Les lumières du Centaure_…

Fin du Flash Back

Hermione revint à elle et chercha des yeux Ginny. Celle-ci était un peu plus loin, en train de flirter ouvertement avec nul autre qu'Harry. Alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, un bras fort musclé se glissa autour de sa taille et la voix chaude et sexy de Ron vint lui murmurer un gentil : « Laisse-les faire…! »

Et pour une fois, Hermione l'écouta avec grand plaisir. Non, parce que après tout, Ron n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient tous deux des adultes et ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'elle approuve ou pas, cela leur était bien égal, à Harry et à Ginny.

« Tu veux danser? » Lui demanda Ron alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami et sa sœur se diriger vers la piste.

Hermione le regarda surprise. Il voulait danser? Lui, Ron Weasley, voulait danser? « Tu es sérieux? »

« Non! » Sourit Ron en détournant les yeux.

« Je le savais! » S'exclama Hermione. « C'était trop beau pour être vrai! »

« Mais si tu le veux vraiment, » continua-t-il, « je peux me forcer à prendre deux ou trois verres de plus, avant… »

Hermione éclata de rire et Ron se réjouis devant ce son. « Bien. » Dit-elle, toujours souriante. « Pendant que tu bois tes 2 ou 3 verres en plus, je trouverais bien un cavalier pour me faire danser et pour me faire patienter d'ici là. » Affirma-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ron la regarda s'éloigner en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'elle avait vraiment un fichu caractère, ce soir. D'abord, elle était la première à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, dans ce bar –oh, il l'avait vu, sur les traits de son visage, qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement réjouis d'être ici- et maintenant, elle était la première à vouloir _jouer_. Si elle voulait tenter de le rendre jaloux, ça ne marcherait pas, foi de Ron !

Il ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de l'espionnait discrètement, prêt à bondir sur le premier homme qui aurait un geste déplacé!

« Ce siège est libre? » Dans la contemplation de sa femme, Ron n'avait pas vu la jeune sorcière, qui l'interpella.

« Euh… oui je pense. » Répondit-il sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

« Merci! » Roucoula la jeune femme en prenant place près du rouquin. « Vous m'offrez un verre ? »

« Oui oui! » Répondit brièvement Ron, fronçant les sourcils à la vu d'un beau brun s'approchant de sa douce, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

La demoiselle, de son côté, ne se rendit compte de rien et sourit à sa chance. Elle s'aventura un peu plus. « Je savais bien qu'un aussi bel homme que vous était également galant! » Dit-elle en souriant, passant une délicate main dans les cheveux roux qui l'avaient tant attiré.

Ron, surpris, se tourna enfin vers elle. « J'vous demande pardon ? » demanda-t-il, déboussolé.

La demoiselle ne sembla pas remarquer l'air étonné de l'homme devant elle et continua sa petite séance de drague peu subtile. « Ah! J'ai enfin la chance de voir vos magnifiques yeux! » Dit-elle en lui saisissant le visage par le menton. « Ils sont bleus océans, non ? »

« Hum hum. » Acquiesça Ron en la fixant d'un air incrédule.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle était plutôt belle… et très jeune aussi! Il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de Poudlard. Elle portait une petite robe rose stylisée et ses cheveux lisses étaient d'un brun châtain brillant, lui tombant sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient bleus pâles et ses petites lèvres étaient enduites d'un gloss rose pâle… Finalement, elle n'était pas si jolie que ça… Ron la trouva même plutôt fade.

« Je m'appel Mirianne. »

« Ron. »

« Enchantée! » S'exclama-t-elle, mais Ron avait déjà la tête retourner de l'autre côté, cherchant Hermione des yeux, qui semblait avoir filée.

« Vous êtes avec quelqu'un, peut-être ? » Interrogea enfin la jeune femme, suspicieuse.

Ron la regarda de nouveau et lui sourit. « Oui, je suis avec… »

« Ron! » le coupa une voix enjouée, un bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. « Qu'est-ce tu fais encore ici, assis? » s'étonna Harry. Puis, son regard alla de Ron à Mirianne à Ron… à Mirianne de nouveau. « Bonsoir… ? »

« Bonsoir. » Sourit la brunette en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ravie de voir que finalement, le rouquin qui lui avait tombé dans l'œil n'était qu'accompagné que d'un ami et que celui, en plus, était plus que mignon!

« Harry, Marianne, Marianne, Harry. » présenta Ron.

« C'est Mirianne. » clarifia-t-elle. « Et vous, vous êtes bien Harry Potter ? »

« Euh, oui… » Sourit Harry, un peu gêné malgré tout.

« Ravie ! »

Harry répondit avec son habituel sourire séducteur. « Je vous offre un verre ? »

Ron roula des yeux. Il y a deux minutes, Harry ne dansait-il pas avec sa petite sœur ? D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Ron se retourna un instant et remarqua aussitôt Ginny, dansant avec un mec inconnu.

« Elle fait quoi là, ma sœur ? » Questionna-t-il à Harry.

Le brun se détourna de Mirianne, regarda Ginny et haussa les épaules. « Bah, elle danse ! »

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Ron fit les gros yeux à Harry. À quoi jouaient-ils ?

« Un vieil ami, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps… » Clarifia Harry, ayant déchiffré le regard désapprobateur de Ron.

Lorsque le barman arriva à leur hauteur, Harry commanda pour les trois. Il sorti son portefeuille et paya les trois boissons. Alors qu'il sortait son argent, une photo tomba.

« Oups. » sourit Mirianne en la lui rendant. Mais avant qu'Harry puisse la remettre à sa place, la jeune femme risqua un coup d'œil. « Vous avez des enfants ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Ron, qui jusqu'alors avait les yeux fixés vers la foule, cherchant sa femme de nouveau, retourna son attention vers Harry et regarda à son tour la photographie. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Quoi ? » répondit Harry. « Non ! Ce sont mon filleul et sa sœur… en fait, ce sont les enfants de Ron, ici présent ! T'as entendu ça, vieux, elle a cru que c'était les miens» Rigola Harry.

Ron lui rendit son sourire. « Oublie ça, Harry… ils sont trop beau pour être les tiens ! »

Sans rancune, Harry éclata de rire. Mirianne, par contre, semblait plutôt déçue. Son beau roux était père de famille. « Vous êtes marié, donc ? » demandant-elle, décidé à risquer le tout pour le tout. De l'autre côté du Survivant, l'Auror lui montra l'alliance à sa main gauche, une moue d'excuse sur le visage.

Mirianne tenta un sourire courageux. « J'aurais du m'en douter ! » dit-elle. « Je tombe toujours sur des hommes mariés… ou des beaux salauds ! »

Harry, qui allait l'inviter à danser, se mordit la langue. Elle les salua, embrassa Harry sur la joue pour le remercier de la consommation, et partie, verre en main, vers un groupe de jeunes demoiselles, leur faisant signe que non avec sa tête et mimant une alliance à son annulaire.

« Eh bien, » sourit Harry, « il semblerait bien que cette fille t'avait prise en grippe. »

« Ouais… » Répondit nonchalamment Ron. « Désolé pour toi… »

Pour unique réponse, Harry lui lança un sourire en coin, s'accota le dos au bar et verre en main, fixa Ginny, au loin, qui se déchaînait littéralement. Ron suivit son regard et soupira en roulant les yeux, laissant échapper un petit rire désabusé.

« En tout cas, » reprit Harry. « Une chance qu'Hermione n'était pas là pour voir cette nana te draguer… d'ailleurs, où est-elle ? »

« En fait, j'aimerais bien le savoir. » souffla Ron, les lèvres au bord de son verre avant de prendre une gorgée.

¤

De la piste de danse, Ginny, qui dansait depuis un moment avec Terry Boot, un vieil ami de Michael, regardait en direction d'Harry et de son frère. Lorsque enfin elle vit Ron s'éloigné du brun, elle sauta sur l'occasion pour abandonné Terry et se dirigea vers aussitôt vers le bar.

Harry ne la quitta pas des yeux tout le temps qu'elle avança vers lui.

« Où est parti Ron ? » demanda Ginny sur le ton de la conversation.

« Sais pas… rejoindre Hermione, sans doute. » sourit Harry alors que la rouquine prenait place sur le banc délaissé plus tôt par son frère.

« Oh! Et où donc est partie Hermione ? »

« Sais pas non plus. » répondit-il d'un haussement d'épaule et Ginny soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Dis plutôt que tu t'en fous ! »

« Hum, non. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai l'habitude ! »

« L'habitude ? »

« De les voir s'éclipser subtilement, tout les deux. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et Ginny éclata de rire.

« Pauvre petit meilleur ami qui tient toujours la chandelle ! » se moqua la rouquine. « Tu fais dont pitié ! »

Mais en fait, Harry ne se plaignait pas vraiment. Ses amis, bien qu'ayant été _fait_ pour être ensemble, ne le traitait rarement comme la troisième roue du carrosse et ça, Harry en était conscient et reconnaissant. Cela n'empêchait pas moins que le couple, avant leur mariage et leur habitation commune, avait souvent eu besoin de moment intime et Harry avait en effet prit l'habitude de ne pas se questionner, ni de les rechercher, quand ceux-ci s'éclipsaient en douce.

Mais assez parler de Ron et Hermione. Il avait Ginny à ses côtés !

« Tu danses ? » demandèrent-ils d'une même voix, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Harry l'emmena sur la piste. Une chanson célèbre, plutôt rythmé mais sexy, jouait déjà à leur arrivé. Aussitôt, Ginny s'_enroula_ autour de lui et commença à danser. Le Harry maladroit de 14 ans et le Harry adulte et célibataire étaient désormais deux hommes complètement différents, songea Ginny. Ils enchaînèrent chansons après chansons, sans s'épuiser de l'autre, n'ayant même pas la plus minime des tentations d'aller voir d'autres partenaires. Harry s'était rarement sentit aussi bien avec une fille -et merlin seul savait à quel point il en avait l'habitude, désormais- et Ginny souriait en ne songeant à rien d'autre qu'à _lui_. Elle se sentait comme à ses 11 ans… avec le cran en plus !

Vers la fin de la soirée… où plutôt, vers le milieu de la nuit, les chansons se transformèrent en slows. Ginny dans ses bras, sa tête rousse sur son torse, Harry vit du coin de l'œil Ron et Hermione qui lui faisaient signe qu'ils rentraient. Harry hocha la tête et leur envoya la main.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » questionna-t-il à Ginny en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, spécialement bouclé pour la soirée. « La journée à été longue, non ? »

« Si ! »

« Viens, rentrons. » Harry l'éloigna de lui et lui prit la main. Bien que tard dans la nuit, le bar fût loin d'être vide et ils durent se frayer un chemin pour parvenir à la sortie. Dans l'air frais de la nuit, ils purent enfin souffler.

Ils marchèrent un moment sur le chemin de traverse et Ginny remarqua que la crèmerie chez Florian Fortarômeétait encore ouverte. Ginny sautilla comme une gamine et tira Harry jusqu'à une table, chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais fait avec une conquête d'un soir. Ils dégustèrent leurs glaces –double chocolat-beurre de cacahouète pour Ginny et saveur de fraises et crème fraîche pour Harry- en discutant de tout et de rien. La soirée allait à merveille. Ils avaient l'air de deux très bons amis qui flirtaient ouvertement, ce qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute, de toute façon.

Après leurs glaces, il était prêt des 3h30 du matin, mais ni un ni l'autre ne voulait véritablement rentré et ils continuèrent donc à marcher quelque temps. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le magasin de Quidditch, où Harry avait son loft personnel juste au-dessus.

« Voilà, » dit-il, « nous sommes devant chez moi. »

« Oh ! » rougit Ginny, malgré elle. « Bon… »

« Tu veux monter ? » demanda alors Harry prit d'une impulsion, se surprenant lui-même.

« Quoi ? Euh, ouais… Volontiers ! » Sourit Ginny.

Harry acquiesça, l'emmena à l'étage et la fit pénétrer dans son loft de mec célibataire.

« Wouhaa, la classe ! » sourit Ginny, les yeux brillants en regardant partout. « Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant les vitrines qui longeaient le salon et la partie qui servait de chambre à coucher.

« Bien sur. » sourit Harry.

Elle retira ses souliers et s'avança vers les grandes fenêtres qui allaient du plancher au plafond, laissant traîner ses pieds nus sur le tapis blanc douillet. Harry laissa les lumières éteintes afin que Ginny puisse admirer les lueurs orangées du Chemin de Traverse. La vue était simple, mais splendide, sans compte qu'au loin, tel un mirage flou, on pouvait apercevoir les lumières du Londres Moldu.

« C'est magnifique ! » souffla-t-elle.

Harry lui, c'est Ginny qu'il trouva magnifique. Elle était là, nu pied, sensuel et sexy, vêtue d'une magnifique petite robe noir, ses délicieuses courbes se découpant parfaitement sur l'effet de contre-jour dut à la lueur de la nuit. Il enleva ses propres souliers et s'avança doucement vers elle, son torse plus qu'à quelques centimètre de son dos.

Il s'arrêta net. La voix de Ron venait de retentir dans sa tête…

Flash back

_« Harry ? Écoute, je sais que tu n'as pas vu Ginny depuis un bon moment… »_

_« Ça fait pratiquement cinq ans. »_

_« Moui… Tu sais, elle s'est beaucoup embellie… »_

_Harry dévisagea Ron._

_« Je veux dire, elle s'est _vraiment _beaucoup embellie. Je l'ai vu il y a un an et demi et sérieusement, ce n'est plus la même du tout ! »_

_« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Harry._

_« Harry, » soupira Ron. « Elle est de nouveau célibataire et… et bien, c'est ma petite sœur… »_

_Harry roula les yeux. « Ron, elle a 23 ans, elle est majeure et vacciné ! »_

_« Je le sais que trop bien, Harry ! Mais je la connais… et je te connais très bien aussi… »_

_« Hey ! » S'indigna le survivant. « Je ne saute quand même pas sur tout ce qui bouge et qui a des seins ! »_

_« Je sais ! » Essaya de se rattraper Ron, espérant ne pas avoir fâché son ami._

_« Ron, » se clama Harry. « Tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais rien avec une fille si elle n'est pas consentante à cent pour cent. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne… et je ne le ferais jamais… encore moins avec Ginny ! »_

_« Oui, je sais tout ça Harry ! Le fait est que Ginny risque d'_être_ consentante, justement… »_

_D'un seul coup, sans crier gare, les yeux verts d'Harry devinrent étrangement brillants._

_« Harry! » L'arrêta Ron. « Promets-moi, Harry, promets-moi de ne pas toucher à Ginny ! » _

_« Je… Pourquoi ? »_

_Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux._

_« Harry! Mes parents savent ta réputation… toute la famille la sait ! Personne n'a jamais rien dit, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie ! Mais pas de celle de Ginny. » Il soupira. « Elle a déjà eu trop souvent le cœur brisé. Je ne voudrais pas que ça lui arrive une nouvelle fois… et surtout pas que ça en soit toi, la cause ! Promets-le-moi… s'il te plait. »_

_« D'accord » Flancha Harry._

Fin du Flash Back

Harry se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il promit à Ron, pourquoi ? Il resta là un moment, tout juste derrière Ginny, se maudissant pratiquement. Allons donc, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Ginny. Hey ! N'était-il pas celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, autrefois ? Comme si aujourd'hui il pourrait se résoudre à lui briser le cœur… Enfin, c'était _Ginny_ ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille ! Pourquoi Ron n'avait-il pas compris ça ? Malgré tout, il avait promit… Résigné, il soupira.

Ginny sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et frissonna. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry s'était autant rapproché. Doucement, elle sourit. Ses paupières commencèrent à se faire lourdes et l'alcool se faisait encore sentir. Mollement, elle se recula et laisse son dos choir sur le torse musclé du brun, qui émit un son étouffé.

« Je comprends que tu aies choisi cet endroit pour y habiter. » dit-elle en passant ses bras derrière elle et en agrippant les mains d'Harry. « J'aurais fait pareil. » Elle passa les bras d'Harry autour de sa taille à elle et accota l'arrière de sa tête sur son épaule gauche.

Tout deux admiraient la vue, tout deux pensant à autre chose. Résolu à tenir sa promesse, Harry ne fit pas un geste. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny gloussa.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Rien. » continua-t-elle de rire.

« Dis-moi ! » s'impatienta Harry.

« C'est juste que… non rien ! » Ginny finit par se calmer, mais elle reprit devant le soupir d'impatience du brun. « C'est juste qu'Hermione t'avait décrit… comment dire… plus entreprenant que tu ne l'es. »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna-t-il alors. « Hermione t'a parlé de moi ? »

« Juste un peu… » Le calma la rouquine. « Et ne parlons pas d'Hermione… » Doucement, elle prit la main d'Harry et la monta vers sa poitrine.

Harry souffla en sentant Ginny se coller plus fermement contre lui et commença à masser sensuellement sa poitrine. Celle-ci laisse échapper un doux gémissement et Harry cru y déceler le mot « enfin ».

Il pencha la tête vers la droite et commença également à lui embrasser le cou et lui lécher le lobe d'oreille. Ginny gémit malgré elle. C'était simple, mais c'était tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait eu droit ces derniers mois, sans compter sur le fait qu'Harry faisait ça à la perfection. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était rendu legilimens et lisait dans ses pensés, mais elle se rappela qu'il avait abandonné les cours. C'était donc l'expérience…

Doucement, elle se retourna dans le bras du beau brun et l'embrassa enfin. Harry répondit au baiser, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux bouclés. Pendant ce temps, les siennes se perdirent sous le pull noir de son partenaire. Harry gronda d'impatience, se recula un instant et elle en profita pour lui retirer le pull nuisant en question. Aussitôt fait, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent.

Ce fut sensuel et respectueux, tout en étant féroce et empressé. La bouche d'Harry se dirigea langoureusement vers le bas et Ginny se cambra aussitôt vers l'arrière, la gorge et la poitrine offerte, ses hanches en avant, se frottant contre l'érection déjà douloureuse d'Harry. Ses doigts la chatouillèrent un moment, alors qu'il éloignait les bretelles noires de ses épaules pâles et parsemées de tâches de rousseur sexy, et finit par faire tomber la petite robe au sol.

Au clair de lune et aux lumières de la ville, sa beauté était décuplée par cent. Les pupilles d'Harry se dilatèrent aussitôt et son vert émeraude devint aussi très brillant.

« Wow » souffla-t-il.

Ginny se redressa et lui sourit, mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Elle ne portait plus que de simples sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle et transparents. Harry lui agrippa les fesses et elle, son cou. Il la souleva facilement et elle enroula ses longues jambes fines autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea vers son lit, et se retourna juste avant de se laisser tomber, ce qui fit que Ginny se retrouva sur lui, à califourchon.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se caresser avec empressement et envie.

_Le fait est que Ginny risque d'_être_ consentante, justement… _Ron ne croyait pas si bien dire !

Ron ? Pourquoi c'était-il mit à penser à Ron, tout d'un coup ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux alors que Ginny, ignorante de son mal aise, lui embrassait érotiquement le torse, jouant avec les courbes de ses abdominaux découpés.

_Mes parents savent ta réputation… toute la famille la sait !_

Olala, mais qu'était-il entrain de faire ?

Ginny, elle, au contraire, semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Doucement, ses doigts cherchaient la fermeture éclair de son jean, sa petite langue coquine étant déjà rendue au niveau du nombril d'Harry.

_Promets-moi, Harry, promets-moi de ne pas toucher à Ginny !_

« Gin arrête ! Arrête _ça_ ! »

Il avait pratiquement hurlé et sembla paniqué. Il s'était relevé, ses bras derrière lui, appuyé sur ses coudes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'effraya Ginny, se redressant à son tour. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il en passant une main sur son visage, essayant d'oublié le visage de son meilleur ami lui faisant _promettre_ de ne pas toucher à _sa petite sœur_. « Non non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi… »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, des larmes de tristesse, mais aussi de rage, apparurent dans ses yeux. Elle se rappela avec amertume une autre scène, assez semblable.

Flash Back

_Elle s'avança doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Survivant… qui la repoussa aussitôt._

_« Non ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas, désolé Gin. »_

_« Quoi, tu ne peux pas ? répliqua-t-elle, refroidit considérablement. _

_« Je ne peux pas… pas avec toi… je veux dire… » Tenta d'expliquer Harry, mettant encore plus les pieds dans les plats._

_« Pas avec moi, hein ! Je ne suis uniquement que la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami… » S'échauffa Ginny._

_« Mais non, enfin, ce n'est pas ça… et oui, un peu… NON ! »_

_« Ça va, Potter, j'ai compris ! » lâcha-t-elle en entrant dans la maison et en claquant la porte au nez d'Harry._

Fin du Flash Back

Avant même qu'Harry puisse s'expliquer, Ginny s'était redressée et se redirigeait vers le salon d'une démarche raide et saccadée, montrant clairement sa colère. Harry se leva à son tour, tandis que Ginny enfilait sa robe, essuyant des larmes de rages sur ses joues rougies.

« Gin… » Tenta-t-il.

« La ferme Harry, veux-tu ? » répliqua-t-elle froidement en laissant retomber sa robe. Elle lâcha un cri de fureur et elle bégaya les prochain mots, tellement la rage et l'humiliation bouillait en elle. « Je… je parie que c'est encore à cause de… de cette… histoire de 'la petite sœur du meilleur ami' ! C'est _si_ stupide ! »

« Gin, je t'en pris, ne te frustre pas… »

« Oui je suis frustrée Harry ! » répliqua la rouquine en furie. « J'aurais souhaité aller plus loin avec toi, j'étais consentant et merde, j'aimais ça ! J'ai 23 ans, Harry ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai encore besoin de l'opinion de mes frères pour choisir mes partenaires sexuels ? »

« Non, mais c'est que… Ils ne veulent juste pas que tu souffres… » Expliqua Harry, se demandant un instant pourquoi il tentait d'expliquer le comportement de Ron et des autres, alors qu'il n'aurait qu'à s'excuser et reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle venait de lui confirmé ?

« Que je souffre ? » ricana ironiquement Ginny. « Si tu veux tout savoir, Harry, ça m'aurait fait beaucoup plus de bien que de mal ! »

« Ah ? »

« Oh allons ! » reprit-elle. « Quand je suis venue ici, ce soir, ce que je cherchais, c'était une bonne baise ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'épouser et de me faire une douzaine de petits Potter, si ? »

« Non. »

« Il me semblait à moi que c'était parfait ! Bon collègue le jour, bon amis le soir, et _plus_, de temps en temps, quand ça nous dirait ! Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu trop libertine et que ma mère aurait sans doute une crise cardiaque si elle m'entendait, n'en demeure pas moins que c'est ce que j'ai envie pour le moment, et tu me semblais être disposé pour ce rôle, voilà tout. » Elle le regarda un bon moment, semblant le voir pour la première fois. « Mais je me suis sans doute trompée ! »

« Gin, laisse-moi… » Il voulait lui parler de la _promesse_… tout résidait dans la foutu _promesse_ faite à Ron. « Laisse-moi m'expliquer… »

Mais ce ne fut pas Ginny qui lui empêcha de s'expliquer, mais bien la voix rauque de Doge, le chef Auror de leur division, qui avait la tête dans le foyer d'Harry, des flammes vertes léchant son visage.

« Désolé Potter, mais vous vous expliquerez une autre fois ! »

Ginny sursauta et alla se cacher derrière Harry, lui même plutôt blême de se faire surprendre dans cette position par leur patron. Celui-ci, néanmoins, continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Il y a eu une attaque à Pré-au-Lard ! J'ai déjà avertit Weasley et Malfoy. Je vous veux prêt à combattre, dans mon bureau, dans 5 minutes ! »

* * *

À suivre… 


	7. Ch 7 Le BabySitter

**Disclaimer** : Toute la base de cette histoire appartient à J.K.Rowling!

**Mot de l'auteur:** Il est possible que vous n'ayez pas reçu d'alarme pour ce chapitre. Et il vous faudra probablement être déloguer pour envoyer une reviews. J'avais un "mot de l'auteur" comme chapitre 2 que j'ai deleter et du coup, j'ai tout mélangé feufeunet qui vous dira que "vous avez déjà reviewer ce chapitre"... Vive feufeunet ¬¬

Et voilà le chapitre 7!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤ Célibataire endurci ¤**

* * *

**Le baby-sitter !**

Ron et Harry marchaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, Dorian Malfoy entre eux. Draco était allé voir sa _chère mère_, et voulant laisser son fils loin des valeurs de l'_honorable_ famille Malfoy, il refusait catégoriquement que sa mère rencontre son petit-fils. Harry s'était donc offert de prendre le bambin avec lui pour toute la journée, l'obligeant ainsi à ne pas penser à sa bourde de la veille avec Ginny.

Leur appel d'urgence c'était révéler très utile. Ils avaient enfin put mettre la main sur plusieurs Mangemorts actifs et recherchés. Vers les 7h du matin, ils s'en étaient retournés dormir, vers les 11h, Draco était venu porter Dorian et vers les 13h de l'après-midi, Ron était apparut à sa porte, un air vaguement apparenté aux zombis sur le visage.

Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la matinée. Harry s'était empressé de le faire entrer dans son loft, lui offrant une bonne tasse de café noir. Ils avaient très peu parlé.

Harry s'était rappelé l'air renfrogné et distant de Ron la vielle, lors de leur mission, et il avait d'abord _cru_ qu'il y avait eu un problème entre ses deux meilleurs amis, après la soirée au bar. Mais comme lui-même et Ginny avaient leurs propres _problèmes_, il s'était montré peu enclin à consoler Ron. Ce midi, cependant, Ron ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette et Harry _sut_ qu'il s'était véritablement passé quelque chose entre lui et Hermione. Il laissa néanmoins son ami prendre la parole le premier, ne voulant le forcer en rien.

Mais ce fut Dorian qui parla le premier. « Da' hors ! » s'était exclamé le bambin de deux ans aux yeux violets.

« Très bien, bout de chou, allons-y ! » avait répliqué Harry, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres. « Tu viens Ron, ça va te faire du bien… ça va nous faire du bien à tous les deux, je crois. »

Et voilà où ils en étaient.

« Hermione et moi on s'est disputé. » raconta alors Ron, bien plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'Harry était occupé à débarbouiller la frimousse de Dorian, beurrée de glace à la framboise et au caramel.

« Oh. » grimaça Harry avec sympathie. « Et c'est grave, _cette fois_? »

« J'en sais rien… » Essaya de sourire Ron, mais sans grand succès. « J'ai bien peur que oui. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ron, écoute vieux, Hermione et toi… »

« …on est fait l'un pour l'autre, je sais. » Le coupa amèrement Ron. « Tout le monde nous le dit… mais… et si… et si tout le monde se trompait ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tout le monde puisse avoir tort en même temps, non? »

« Je n'sais pas, Harry, je n'sais pas. » se contenta de répondre Ron dans un soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. « Ces temps-ci, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »

« Mais tu l'aimes toujours? » demanda Harry en tentant d'empêcher Dorian de jouer avec ses lunettes. Ce matin là, en effet, il avait eu la flemme de refaire l'enchantement qui lui permettait de bien voir. À la place, il avait opté pour une paire de lunettes aux montures fines et argentées.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Ron. « Mais elle est si… insupportable ces derniers temps! »

« Et toi, bien sûr, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, n'est-ce pas? » rigola Harry avant de retrouver son sérieux et d'ajouter un sincère « Désolé. »

Ron se contenta de soupirer et regarda Dorian un moment. Le bambin était encore sur les genoux d'Harry et jouait nonchalamment avec une petite figurine. Harry, sans même s'en apercevoir, jouait doucement avec les fins cheveux d'ange du garçonnet. Fixé sur les mèches blanches du petit Malfoy, Ron se perdit dans ses pensées…

La veille, la dernière fois que Ron avait regardé en direction de Ginny et Harry, ils dansaient, entrelacer, sur la piste de danse… Après ça, il avait rapidement retrouvé Hermione. Elle était tout bonnement entrain de parler avec des collègues de travail. L'avantage avec les Langues de Plombs, c'est qu'ils ne parlent _jamais_ travail en dehors des heures de bureau

Il était resté avec eux, discutant un moment. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Flash back 

« Je me demande comment vont les enfants. » conversa Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans leur maison.

« Ils vont bien. » se contenta de sourire Ron en refermant la porte.

« J'aimerais bien que ta mère ait un téléphone, ça serait tellement plus pratique. » dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait le téléphone du salon.

« Et pour quoi faire? Tu ne l'aurais quand même pas appelé au beau milieu de la nuit? »

Hermione se contenta de répondre par un de ses fameux regards.

« Allons, chérie! Ma mère a élevé sept gamins! Ce n'est sûrement pas Mathias et Krystel qui lui donneront du fils à retordre! »

Hermione soupira et trouva la force de sourire en s'avouant vaincue, « T'as raison. J'étais juste… »

« Inquiète? »

« Curieuse. » rectifia-t-elle, ne trompant personne.

Ron sourit et s'avança doucement vers elle, l'enlaçant tendrement. « C'est ce qui fait de toi la sublime maman que tu es! »

Hermione se contenta de sourire, attendrie. Elle baissa la tête mais Ron eu bientôt fait de la lui relever, deux doigts posés délicatement sous son menton.

« Tu sais que tu es particulièrement en beauté, ce soir. » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Ah oui? Tu trouves? » Répliqua-t-elle, joueuse, mordant doucement sa lèvres inférieure.

Les iris bleus de Ron se dilatèrent, laissant apparaître deux pupilles noirs, brillantes de désir. « Hum, plutôt oui. » se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de s'approprier les lèvres rosées d'Hermione.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que le baiser ne s'approfondisse. Hermione leva les bras et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son mari, chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé faire. Les mains de Ron firent le parcours inverse, descendant le long de son dos et allant agripper les fesses de sa femme à travers le fin tissu de sa jupe.

L'agrippant fermement, il la souleva et elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille, augmentant leur proximité. Ron lâcha enfin ses lèvres le temps d'émettre un doux grognement et s'attaqua à sa nuque, déposant de nombreux baisers papillons. Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir qui sonna comme une invitation aux oreilles de son mari.

« Hermione… » gémit Ron. « Hermione, je te veux! »

Malheureusement, leur position ne lui permettait pas d'apercevoir son sourire. « Alors, prends-moi! » susurra-t-elle d'une voix sexy.

Ron arrêta ses baisers et ouvrit les yeux, sidéré. Il recula son visage et scruta celui d'Hermione. C'est qu'elle disait vrai… elle semblait en avoir envie autant que lui! Pour une première fois depuis longtemps, Ron sourit de toutes ses dents, « Oh mon amour! » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Sans même penser, Ron avança de quelques pas et déposa Hermione sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ses mains à nouveau libres, il en profita pour les faufiler sous son top, caressant la peau chaude de ses côtes et de son dos. Hermione se recula, libérant leurs lèvres et Ron en profita rapidement pour se débarrasser du morceau de vêtement embarrassant. Aussitôt fait, leurs bouches se recollèrent dans un baiser enflammé.

Frustrée, l'étape suivant ne se fit pas attendre et Hermione s'empressa de déboutonner la chemise blanche du rouquin, pouvant enfin caresser sans limite son torse musclé au même titre qu'il s'appliquait à effleurer ses cuisses.

Les baisers de Ron se firent plus insistant. Avec passion, il descendit sur sa gorge et s'attaqua gentiment à sa poitrine. Sa langue était joueuse et ses mains étaient chaudes, Hermione en perdait totalement la tête.

« Ron. » haleta la jeune femme. « Ron, pas ici. »

« Pourquoi? » souffla Ron, peu enclin à s'arrêter.

« Les enfants déjeune sur ce comptoir… »

Coupé dans son inspiration, Ron releva aussitôt la tête et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à son expression.

« Très bien, » dit-il. « Tu gagnes! »

Il ramassa leurs vêtements laissés à l'abandon, la souleva dans ses bras et l'amena rapidement dans leur chambre à coucher. Là, il envoya valser le top et la chemise, redéposa Hermione au sol et encadrant son visage entre ses paumes, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Hermione, coquine, en profita plutôt pour s'attaquer à sa ceinture et se débarrassa de son pantalon. Ron la regarda un instant, seulement éclairée par le réverbère de la rue et sourit.

« Tu es tellement belle. »

Hermione eut un sourire incertain et baissa les yeux. Malgré son mariage, malgré leurs enfants, elle doutait toujours d'elle et de l'attirance qu'éprouvait Ron envers elle. À chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux bleus, elle se posait toujours la même question. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter autant d'amour d'un tel homme? Elle ignorait la réponse et cela la terrifiait, ne pouvant ainsi prouver la durabilité de leur relation.

Ron fronça les sourcils face à la réaction timide d'Hermione. Ne le croyait-t-elle pas sincère? Jusqu'à maintenant, leur ébat avait été plutôt empressé et enflammé, mais Ron connaissait assez bien Hermione pour savoir qu'elle avait aussi besoin d'amour et de tendresse. Heureusement, il était aussi capable d'en faire preuve… La capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, tu parles!

« Hey. » chuchota-t-il juste avant d'embrasser son lobe d'oreille. « Tu sais que je t'aime. »

« Je… » Ron posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui offrit son plus adorable sourire. Hermione ferma les yeux, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et s'abandonna à ses caresses. Il plaça ses larges mains sur ses frêles épaules et commença son petit jeu.

Il embrassa son front, puis ses paupières, laissant ses lèvres chaudes traînées sur l'arrête de son joli petit nez. Il s'attarda un instant sur sa bouche si appétissante, avant de se détourner vers sa mâchoire et son cou qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui offrir.

Ses mains quittèrent ses épaules et elles allèrent s'attaquer à son dos comme il descendait plus bas, en prévision de se placer à genoux, au sol. Sa bouche et sa langue caressèrent agréablement sa poitrine, tout deux se délectant de ce moment, Ron continua son chemin, embrassant son ventre plat.

Hermione balança ses hanches en avant, se courbant sous les caresses, ses mains ayant retrouvées leurs places dans la chevelure de son mari. Sans même s'en être rendu compte, Hermione se retrouva sans jupe, complètement offerte. Un doux gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors que la langue chaude et humide de Ron atteignit enfin son intimité.

Cet affectueux traitement dura encore quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione en tomba même à la renverse, s'étendant sur leur lit conjugal. Lorsqu'elle cria son nom dans un tremblement, Ron se releva enfin, souriant affectueusement. Il escalada le lit et se percha au dessus d'elle, se délectant de son sourire béat.

« On a aimé? »

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle. Encore une fois, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils roulèrent sur le côté et Hermione se retrouva sur le dessus, à califourchon sur ses hanches. Avec un regard prédateur, elle s'acharna à lui enlever son boxer et revint l'embrasser, réellement affamé cette fois.

« Wow! » souffla Ron. Ça faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme dans une telle forme. Comment elle pouvait passer de la petite fille timide à cette femme accomplie et sexy en si peu de temps, il l'ignorait… mais il adorait!

Elle s'enfourcha elle-même sur son membre dressé et commença un langoureux va et vient. Ron ferma les yeux et lança sa tête vers l'arrière, sur l'oreiller. Aussitôt, la bouche d'Hermione entreprit de lui sucé ce petit endroit sensible sous son oreille. C'était si bon, tout était parfait…

…lorsque…

« Weasley? »

Hermione et Ron arrêtèrent aussitôt, se regardant avec des yeux effrayés.

« Weasley, vous dormez? » répéta la voix. Celle-ci venait du salon, plus précisément du foyer. « Il y a eu une attaque, j'ai grandement besoin de vous. »

« C'est mon patron. » clarifia inutilement Ron en chuchotant.

« N'y va pas. » implora Hermione.

« C'est mon boulot, Hermione. » insista Ron, soulevant les hanches de sa femme pour se libérer.

Hermione roula sur le côté et Ron se leva, enfila son jean en vitesse et se dirigea vers le salon. Il se plaça à genoux devant le foyer. « Chef? »

« Ah! Vous voilà Weasley! J'ai eu peur de vous déranger… »

« C'est rien… » Ron balaya la question d'un mouvement de main. « Que se passe-t-il? »

« Il y a eu une attaque à Pré-au-Lard, près de Poudlard. Je vous donne 10 minutes pour vous rendre dans mon bureau. » L'informa Doge avant de disparaître.

Ron resta à genoux devant le foyer désormais vide. Il se balança vers l'arrière, accotant ses fesses sur ses talons et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Fermant les yeux, il soupira.

« Tu vas y aller? »

Ron rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa femme. Elle avait revêtue sa chemise blanche à lui et était accotée, les bras croisés, sur l'encadrement de la porte entre le couloir et l'entrée du salon.

« Hermione… » Souffla Ron, exaspéré.

« Je sais, je sais… c'est ton _travail_. » Il y avait du venin dans sa voix.

« Ma chérie… » Ron se releva et s'approcha d'elle.

Elle se recula. « Mais vas-y. Vas-y donc! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

« Hermione… je suis Auror. En allant là-bas, je peux peut-être sauver des vies. »

« Et en restant ici, c'est ton mariage que tu risques de sauver. » pleura Hermione.

Ron fronça les sourcils et la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il hocha la tête, fatigué de son comportement. « Je t'en prie Hermione… ne me lance pas d'ultimatum. » Il la contourna et fila sous la douche.

Fin du Flash back 

« Elle n'a pas osée? » s'horrifia Harry après que Ron lui ai raconté la visite de Doge.

« Pas vraiment… » Répondit Ron. « Mais les non-dits semblent parfois pire. »

Les deux hommes étaient de retour au loft. Dorian Malfoy dormait paisiblement dans le grand lit du célibataire pendant qu'Harry et Ron discutaient tranquillement dans le salon. Ron était assis sur un divan, les coudes sur les cuisses, la tête entre les mains. Harry était debout devant lui, revenant de la cuisine, deux bierraubeurres entre les mains.

« Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas… » Compatit Harry en tendant une bouteille vers Ron. « Je veux dire, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait l'importance qu'ont les Aurors, c'est bien Hermione. »

« Je sais! » approuva Ron alors qu'Harry prenait place face à lui. « Mais elle n'est pas très rationnelle ces temps-ci! C'est ce que je te dis, je ne la reconnais plus! »

« Aïe! »

« Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle a fait de l'Hermione que j'aimais tant, elle se met à croire que je ne l'aime plus! »

Harry grimaça gentiment. « C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'utiliser le verbe au passé. »

« Rahh! J'ai jamais voulu dire ça! » S'emporta Ron. « Je n'ai jamais eu de tact et elle le sait! Pourquoi m'en vouloir pour si peu! »

« J'en sais rien vieux! C'est à elle qui faut le demander. »

« Ouais… » Soupira le rouquin. « Dommage qu'elle soit si butée! »

Les deux amis soupirèrent simultanément.

« Et sa job, à elle, comment ça va ? » demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

« J'en sais rien, » rigola amèrement Ron. « C'est une Langue de Plomb! »

« Ah ouais… c'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi? »

Harry lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de continuer. « Bah j'en sais rien vieux, peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement à bout. Tu te souviens, en troisième année, quand plus rien ne semblait aller bien, ni entre vous, ni avec ses nombreux cours ou encore avec le procès d'Hagrid, comment elle a sauté les plombs! Elle était insupportable avec nous, et pourtant Hagrid nous a appris qu'elle pleurait pratiquement tous les soirs. »

« Hermione à toujours été fragile sous ses aspects de fille forte. » acquiesça Ron.

« Peut-être que ça se reproduit. » expliqua Harry. « Il y a peut-être quelques choses qui ne fonctionne pas à son travail. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, le fait est que vous avez tout deux des horaires très chargés. Et puis il y a les petits. Mêmes si vous les adorés, vos enfants sont en bas âges, ils doivent vous demander beaucoup d'énergie, non? »

« Si. »

« Et si, en plus, elle commence à douter de ton amour pour elle… »

« … c'est normale qu'elle éclate. » acheva Ron. « Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? »

Ce n'était pas tout de trouver le problème. Fallait maintenant trouver la solution. Harry haussa les épaules, sincèrement désolé.

« À vous écouter, elle aurait un besoin urgent de vacances… »

Harry et Ron sursautèrent.

« Putain Malfoy, on frappe avant d'entrer! » s'indigna Harry.

« Mais c'est pas fou ça. » Ron sembla pensif. « On pourrait prendre des vacances! »

« Toujours aussi vif d'esprit celui-là. » se moqua Draco. Harry, qui l'avait rejoint, le frappa férocement sur le bras. « Quoi? »

« Dorian dort, là-bas au fond. Va donc le chercher. » Se contenta de répondre Harry.

Draco s'avança et sans même réveiller le bambin, il le souleva dans ses bras. « Merci Potter. » Sourit Draco. « Tu fais une parfaite baby-sitter, tu sais ça? » Puis, dans un dernier ricanement, il s'éclipsa.

« Rahh, il a d'la chance que son fils soi aussi mignon, lui. » grogna Harry, faussement en colère.

Ron, qui avait regardé l'échange, regarda Harry avec un sourire. « Hey Harry? »

« Hum? »

« Tu voudrais bien garder Mathias et Krystel pour une ou deux semaines ? »

* * *

À suivre… 


End file.
